Love for sale
by DevilsWriter
Summary: Can you buy love? Bella and Edward is about to find out when Edward buys Bella from Victoria's famous brothel, Victoria's Red Girls.
1. Cahpter 1

My story wasn't one of the good ones, no one I worked with had a good story; they all had something in them that made them end up here, at Victoria's Red Girls. You could call it a brothel and in many ways, it was. Yea, there were girls having sex with men they probably wouldn't meet outside certain rooms but married men were not allowed: everyone had a background check by the famous lady herself, Victoria Damien.

I knew Victoria since I was nine and I practically grew up in the huge house where everything happened, just outside New York. My parents died the summer the year I turned nine. Victoria was a friend of my mother and she took me in. No one asked any questions since she was very close with my mother.

And here I was today, the youngest girl among the Red Girls, only 18, 11 months and 1 week. The second youngest were 22, her name was Alice Brandon and she was my best friend, though she was leaving the Red Girls to get married.

Jasper Hale, 26 years old and owner of one of the hottest nightclubs in New York, Yellow Cabs. He came in one night and Victoria wanted Jessica, the famous one among us, to help him but she was busy. I managed to talk Victoria into letting Alice have him and judging from the way she looked at him when he entered the gathering room, she wouldn't mind at all.

That happened a year ago and Jasper would come in every night just to see Alice. In the beginning, Victoria tried to talk him into having someone more experienced than Alice but he wouldn't have it. Everyone thought they had sex but I knew better. Alice told me every morning how nice he was and what a great listener he was and she would re-tell the conversation they had the night before.

Victoria had a firm hand over all of us, taking good care, letting us have a life outside the Red Girls, everyone except me. Since she was my guardian, till I was 21, not 18, she would make a lot of my decisions. Like, I wasn't allowed to have sex before I was either married or 21. Everything but sex was allowed for me, so I ended up as the girl men asked for when they wanted a really good blowjob. Nasty, I know.

But when I wasn't looking at her like the monster she sometimes was when it came to my private life, she was very caring and helpful. There were girls working for her that wanted a man, someone to love and take care of them but there were some girls that ended up being sold. Not in the "you don't have a choice"-sold but they went with whoever it might be, after their background were checked of course. The girls got some money, someone they had to give to Victoria, and they would be free. Whoever bought them could let them live together, help them find a place for themselves and so on. Someone actually fell in love and there would a wedding all the Red Girls were invited to, of course.

I guess it was the idea of selling someone that brought this on the path, how Victoria decided to earn some more money. Blowjobs brought in money but there were days where no one asked for me and Victoria was starting to get nervous. After twenty years in the business, money was a big part in everything. There were girls Victoria fired because they didn't bring in all the money she expected. I was one of those but she couldn't fire me, kick me out of the house because people was watching the famous Victoria and what she was doing with the girl she was guardian for.

I knew something was coming but I didn't know what or when it would come. All I could do was to wait.

**Edwards POV**

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," Victoria shock my hand and had flirty smile on her lips. Was she trying to seduce me? Yes but the poor woman didn't know that she wasn't what men was after any more, she was starting to get too old for over 60% of the men coming for the Red Girls.

I had always wondered why they were called the red girls but I understood when I first came here to scout for a girl: all they girls had something red on them, red hair, underwear, heals, make up and so on.

"What can I help you with?"

"I want a girl." I stated firmly.

"I figure that much, Mr. Cullen," I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't be smart with me, Miss Damien. I want a girl, a girl to take home." She went quiet and took a long look at me. I knew what she was thinking. "Miss. Damien, I know you do backgrounds checks so let me make it easy for you," I handed her the file that contained all the information she would need about me.

"I see," she murmured as she scanned through the file.

"I need to find a girl who can live with me and act as my fiancée. I am being forced by family to marry and settle down by the end of this year. As you see, I don't have much time left. Now," I pushed the photo of the girl I wanted toward her. "This is the girl I want, no other will do."

"This one?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, that girl. She's young and will be good enough. She's the youngest girl, true?"

"Yes, she's eighteen, turning nineteen in just three weeks."

"Good. Now, the payment."

**Please tell me what you think about this. I owe nothing but the storyline.**

**Devilswriter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: as I am from Norway, the distance between Saranac Lake and New York is Greek to me, which means, I have no idea. I use American cities but I might end up using different distance between where I live here in Norway and cities close to where I live.**_

_**Devilswriter**_

The day had come and I was pushed into a black car, my belongings, which were barely fit in a bag, were stuffed in the trunk. I wasn't sure what to think about this whole "you're being sold"-thing. Ok, yes, I knew I was sold to some rich guy but I didn't know why, I didn't know where he lived, I didn't even know what would happen to me when I would finally meet him. Was he going to "keep me", let me stay I his house, finish school and so on? Or was he going to send me away, let me live my own life, learn to stand on my own two feet for the rest of my life?

For the past ten years, Victoria had done everything for me. I barely had to do anything, except working for her of course. Sometimes she was nice, like a mother to me, other times, she was the biggest witch in the world and if I had gotten what I wanted, she would have burned in hell a long time ago.

The ride to wherever I knew was going was long and boring, at least it seemed like it. I tried to talk to the driver but he ignored me, giving me dark looks in the review mirror. Music was out of the question and when I tried to hum to myself, his foot hit the break, throwing me forward.

"Can't you be quiet?" he almost growled at me, turning back to the wheel.

The rest of the trip, I kept quiet, until I saw a sign reading _Shelby, Montana._ It wasn't New York that was for sure. Hell, I was almost in Canada.

Somewhere driving through the little city, I fell asleep, my head resting against the window.

"Hey kid, get up," someone called, scaring me awake with a loud bang from a car door being closed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, taking in the sight. There, not far from where the car was parked, was an iron gate. On the other side of the gate was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. You could see it was old by the stone walls and dark brown windowsills. Spectacular, that was what it was; spectacular.

My suitcase was thrown at my feet by the driver and before I was able to registered what happened, he drove away with the bag I had with me.

"Hey!" I called after the car, running after it.

"Isabella," a calm voice called from behind me. It was soft and powerful, pulling me toward the owner.

I was left speechless when I saw him; he was beautiful, if you could call a man beautiful. Everything about him seemed to be only perfection. His skin was slightly tanned, his eyes moss green, shining under the hooded eyelids and his hair, so perfect looking, so soft looking, so…incredible bronze colored.

"Don't you dare to run away from me," told me in the calmest and most beautiful voice I had ever hear, sending shivers down my spine as he gripped my arm.

"W…who are you?"I couldn't help myself from asking.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you are Isabella Swan, I hope," I nodded dumbly as he started to lead me through the high iron gates. This was the man who bought me.

"Wait, the car;" I stopped, feeling him tug my arm slightly, urging me to keep walking. "My bag is still in the car."

"You can get it later. Now, let's get inside our new home." New home? As I once again stopped, I saw the 'Sold' sign but right now I didn't care; I needed my bag.

"Isabella, you are going to live here with me now, so get you cute little butt moving." His voice were still calm, a little too calm and I had a feeling he was fighting some inner battle not to let his fury loose.

"But I need my bag; my medication is in it and I will need them soon."

"I will call Felix, the driver, and get hold of your bag soon but for now, let's get inside so I can show you around your new home." I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips.

He led me into the house, through a hall and into the living room. I stopped, just stopped and Edward turned to look at me, annoyance clear in his eyes but I barely noticed as I took the room in. There wasn't much to look at, no furniture's yet but it was still beautiful. _Wonder how many times I was going to use that word through the day._ The walls were white and plane but you could see the timber the house was build around, the dark wood a nice contrast against the white walls.

"You can have a closer look later, no move on," he grabbed my arm again and I winched slightly; he was rough.

All the other rooms on the first floor were just as beautiful as the living room but the room I loved the most was the bedroom. It was painted in a dusty blue color and from the fabric lying in a corner, the room would be filled with royal blue.

"Who's room is this?" I whispered.

"Ours." Ours?

"Ours? We're going to share?"

"Well, we're going to get married to we might as well start sleeping in the same room straight away." He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" I called, following him. "We're getting married? When was that decided?"

"From the begging, Isabella. Did you think that I was going to buy just to let you go again?"

"Uhm, yeah." I blushed, just couldn't help it.

"Didn't Victoria tell you anything?" I shook my head no. "Well, come here," he took my hand and led me to the sofa the moving guys had carried inside. It was deep chocolate, soft brown leather sofa.

"I bought you because my parents have decided that I have to get married by the end of the year. If I don't, my brother will take over my company and I've worked very hard to get where I am now." I just looked at him, slightly dumbfound. "I'm too busy to meet someone, date and get to know them, there's just no time for it to waist. When I heard that Victoria could help, I went to her straight away."

"Oh." I just looked at nothing, absorbing what he had said. "You don't want to find love? Someone to share the rest of your life with, have kids with?" I had ask, not quiet believing him.

"Someday, maybe, but right now I don't have time for anything like that; I'm in no hurry to settle down at the moment but my family thinks it's time for me," me told me with a serious look on his face. "Like I care what they think," he muttered, almost too low for me to hear.

"I guess I don't have any choice than to act as your fiancée, then your wife," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Haven't you been listening?" he asked in an annoyed voice, annoyance written all over his face. "You're not going to act like my wife; you're going to be my wife. I'm going to propose to you and you're going to say yes, in front of my family, you're going to let my mother and sister-in-laws help you to find the dress, the place and so on, do you understand?" I nodded slightly.

I always wanted to get married, to have kids, a nice house and all but I imagined myself a little older and with someone who actually loved me, one that didn't do all this just because his family wanted to see him married, settled downed.

"Now, go and fresh up if you want to, I'm going to order Chinese. You like Chinese right?"

I muttered a yes and sauntered up the stairs when he called from the kitchen.

"The master bathroom is through our bedroom." Good to know, I just might get lost.

I quickly splashed some water in my face and brushed my hair. I hadn't noticed but it had looked like a haystack whole day. The blush crept up on me and so did a little anger; we were going to get married and he could tip me that my hair was standing out in every direction? Of course not, everything was about him and that was it.

Edward was plugging the TV as I came down and he didn't notice me. Nice. I was pondering if I should clear my throat or something, just to let him know I was there but I decided against it and just sat down in the couch, more or less curling myself into a ball in the corner.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, setting the controller on the table.

"We can watch something you like, it doesn't matter to me," I mumbled, fiddling with a pillow.

"Ok," he took the remote and turned on Discovery, a program about WWII, of all things.

Not long after the food came; I couldn't believe they would drive out here, unless they got a good tip and guess they did because Edward went to open the door with his wallet in his hand.

He came back with four small white containers in his hands and placing them on the table before he seated himself in the other end of the couch.

We ate in silence, the TV switching through the pictures of Hitler, the Nazi and the victims; the Jews. When films and pictures of the capture rents, where people were killed and their bodies disposed, I felt my stomach churn and quickly grabbed the remote and turned it of.

"Hey, I was watching that," Edward exclaimed, snatching the remote from me and turned it back on. If he was going to watch that, people getting killed why we were eating, he could do it alone.

I picked up my plate and stood, going for the kitchen but Edward gripped my arm and pulled me back down.

"We always eat together," said in a monotonous voice, never taking his eyes of the TV.

"Then I'm finished," I muttered, placing my plate on the tale and standing up but Edward grabbed my arm again and pulled me back down.

"Well, since you're finished, we can go over the rules." He muted the TV but didn't turn it of before he turned to me. "Now that you live here, now that you're mine, there are a few rules you have to follow. Understand?" I hesitated before I nodded, not quite sure what I had gotten myself into, what Victoria had gotten me into.

"One; we always eat dinner together. There might be some days where you will eat alone but you will always make enough for the both of us. Second: every night, we will go to bed at the same time and you will get up from bed at the same time as me. You will make breakfast and eat it with me and then, when I've left for work, you'll be able to do your morning routine and go on with your day." Go one with my day?

"How early do you usually get up?"

"Seven thirty and I leave for work at eight forty-five."

"But if I'm going to get to school on time, I have to get up at six and leave at seven thirty, unless you've gotten me transferred to school here." One thing he couldn't do was to get me to quit school; I loved it and was the only thing that made me feel like a normal girl when I was one of the Red Girls.

"From now on you will stay here every day except two days a week; Monday and Friday. You leave the house at nine both Monday and Friday, Monday you only leave to get whatever assignment you might get and Friday you only leave to deliver it. If the teacher gives you more than a week on the assignment, don't bother to leave for school on Fridays, only when the assignment is going to be turned it."

"But…" I couldn't find the words I needed.

"There's no but. I've transferred you to a college closer, in Seattle. You won't be going back to school this week but starting next Monday. I've already made sure that everyone at the office can handle a day without me so I'm going to be able to drive you to school and spend the rest of the day with you." He didn't say anything more but turned back to the TV and his food.

I tried not to focus on anything that happened on the TV as I forced a few more bites of my food. It didn't seem that Edward noticed how uncomfortable I was and my temper started to boil slowly. Luckily, he turned off the TV before I got the chance to snap at him and cleaned up after us.

When he came back from the kitchen, he came over to me and took my hand, leading me up to our room. Just the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him gave me the creeps and I wanted to run and hide somewhere, somewhere he wouldn't be.

Edward disappeared into the bathroom and I rummaged through my bag, in the end finding my favorite pj's. they were identical to the ones I got from my parents to our last Christmas together. It was all thanks to Alice; she had noticed that I still kept hold on the pjs from I was nine, way too small for me to wear now, and it was my first present of many from her.

Just as I pulled the pants up, Edward emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a pair of black silk boxers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that from now on you will sleep in the nude, no clothes allowed in bed." I looked at him with wide eyes, clutching my pajamas tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let you sleep in your…" he looked me up and down, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm going to take this slow with you, ok? I'm letting you sleep in that tonight but tomorrow you'll lose one garment, then another the night after. Ok?" I nodded and slowly inched closer to the.

"We're just going to sleep," Edward told me in an annoyed voice as he laid the covers on the bed; everything was still lying on the floor and in boxes. I took two of the pillows and laid them on the bed, obviously my side of the bed. Edward did the same though on the left side, the side with the window, the window that overlooked the beautiful landscape that surrounded the house.

"Just sleep, Bella," he repeated as he crawled under the covers and settled in.

Again, I hesitated before I crawled into bed and settled in on the edge, as far away from Edward I could without falling out. Though, the floor, or rather the carpet, seemed just as comfortable as the bed.

The silence in the room was thick and, at least for me, a little uncomfortable. I listened to his breathing; it was slow and low, like he was sleeping. I dared myself to move a little bit closer to him so I wouldn't wake up falling on the floor.

Just as sleep was about to pull me under, I felt him move closer to me. I kept my eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't do anything.

His lips touched my cheek softly, barely touching.

"Sleep tight Bella," he murmured. I pretended to be asleep, just waiting to hear him settle back into bed and fall asleep.

Instead I felt two fingers brush my exposed arm, then a small sharp pain.

"Ow," I hissed, rubbing the spot he pinched me as I turned slightly.

"Don't ignore me Bella. When I say good night, you will say it back." I didn't move, just let him have his little "outburst".

"Now, I'm going to say it again and kiss you on the cheek. You're going to say it back to me, ok?" I nodded and felt him lean in, his lips touching my cheek.

"Good night Bella," he murmured against my cheek.

"Good night Edward," I whispered, barely audible.

"Good girl." As soon he was settled into bed again, his breathing even, I pulled the covers back and hurried to the bathroom where I locked the door behind me.

I sank to the floor, gasping for air as how the rest of my life was going to be passed in front of my eyes, like when you were dying though then you usually saw what had happened to you, not what's going to happen.

Anyway, it didn't matter much now because what I saw was nothing I wanted to happen. When the time would come and I would get married, I wanted it to be to someone I loved, someone I could see myself get old with, not a man that bought because he didn't bother to take his time to get to know someone, to love someone.

"Bella, get back here," he called from the bedroom and I was sure he was going to hit in the door if I didn't get out soon.

I got up from the floor on shaky feet and leaned against the sink before I splashed some cold water in my face and dried off. I dreaded going back out there, to be in the same room as him, sleep in the same bed as him. I knew I had nothing to fear, not yet, because I didn't know him and maybe I would never know him, just follow him every step through his life.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked, propped up on his side.

"Nothing," I whispered, crawling back under the covers.

"Don't lie to me Bella," he warned, taking hold of my right arm.

"I just splashed some cold water in my face," I whispered, trying to free my hand.

"Feeling a little flustered?" he asked in an amused voice. I nodded, pulling the covers up to my chin. I knew he had the wrong pictures in his head now but I didn't bother to correct him; I just turned my back on him and tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about everything.

God, I didn't even know how old he was, what his full name was.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up was bad. I couldn't just wake up slowly, no, I had to lie on my back, my eyes just opening when my body was rested. Not the perfect way to wake up.

I was a little surprised that Edward hadn't tried anything that nothing had happened during the night. The only thing that surprised me a little was that we both had moved a little closer to the middle of the bed, closer to each other.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind; I could think of that later when I was alone.

Without a sound, I hope, I got out of bed and took a quick tour to the bathroom before I headed down to see if there were anything on TV while I waited for Edward to wake up; it was barely six so I had more than enough time to wait.

And so little to do.

It was already light outside, or twilight. I could see a golden line resting on the tree tops through the living room window. It was a nice contrast against the grey sky. I just hoped that the sun would win against the clouds; it felt like I needed some sunlight in my life, so as long as I could get it, I would take it.

I watched some crappy TV for an hour before I decided that I wanted to go outside, to feel the soft grass underneath my feet, smell the fresh air, enjoy the cool air, and take the whole morning in.

The front was more or less just gravel, as I remember from yesterday, so, in my mind it seemed as a good idea to take the door I had seen in the kitchen, the one that led out to the garden behind the house.

The click of the lock echoed through the very empty kitchen and I held my breath as I listened to nothing but silence. So far, so good and I was going to get further; I was determined.

What I wasn't prepared for was the alarm. I didn't even know there were one in such a old house.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as it started to howl, both scared by the sudden sound and what Edward would might think; he was doomed to wake up by the sound, for sure. He was probably, no, he was doomed to think I was trying to run away and he was probably not going to believe me, so well, I just had to wait for his wrath.

"Bella!" I heard Edward roar from the second floor. I didn't dare to move as I heard him slam the bedroom door and his angry and hurried steps down the stairs.

"Bella!" he called again as I saw him come down the stairs and run for the front door. The alarm was turned off and he checked the door. He spotted me as he turned, his eyes burning with anger. No mercy.

He stalked toward me, his hand clenched into fists. I felt like crying but why would I want to show vulnerability towards him?

He slammed the door, locking it before he turned to me, grabbing me by my arms and pinning me against the wall.

"Trying to run away are we?" he asked, leaning in so I could feel his hot breath fan over my face. His morning breath smelled nothing like morning breath; peppermint.

"N-no," I managed to stutter, which seemed to only make him angrier.

"Liar!" he growled in my face.

"I wasn't trying to run away," I said without any stuttering this time. "I just wanted to go outside to see the sunrise."

"You should learn to lie better, Bella," he murmured in a fake soothing voice, stroking my cheek. I pulled away, trying to get out of his grip for no use.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are Bella," his voice was still "soft" and "soothing" but he wasn't fooling me. "See," he turned my face toward the window. "There's no sun."

"Maybe not now but it was there when I was on my way out. The clouds must have covered the rest of the sky."

"Now, let's not fight," he gave me a smile that could have fooled me if it wasn't for the fact that I knew it was fake. "Let's go back up stairs and get ready to meet the day," I didn't have a choice; the grip on my arm was too tight for me to get out off.

As Edward showered, I made the bed and changed out of my pajamas to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, not bothering to change into something better since I was taking the chance on a shower as soon as Edward was out of the house.

When I heard the shower shut off, I headed down stairs and tried to make a decent breakfast with the little Edward had in the fridge. It wasn't much, a few egg, toast and butter, some milk and he even had some coffee.

Scrambled eggs and toast was on the menu and if it wasn't good enough for him, he could go and fuck himself against the couch, or make something better, if he could magic that is.

"Good, you managed to make breakfast," the sound of Edward's voice startled me and I breathed out a sigh of relief when I didn't drop the glass of milk I had poured myself.

"Were you doubting me? Did you think that since I've worked as a Red Girl, I couldn't cook?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, waiting for an answer I didn't get.

Instead he took a seat at the island and took a bite of the toast, chewing slowly. I took a seat too, as far away I could from him and looked at him from the corner of my eye, watching him take a look at the eggs then going back to the toast again.

"They aren't poisoned, if that's what you think."

"Poisoned?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"The eggs, they are just fine, nothing wrong with them," I told him, taking a scoop of them myself. I thought they tasted rather good, even with the lack of good spices.

He used his fork to poke the egg before tasting them. From the look on his face, they must have been good but he didn't say anything. It could have been nice if he said it tasted good as I knew he thought so, judging by how his eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Ok, I'm off to work and won't be home before five. Now, you're not starting school before in another week, a week from now, Monday, so you're going to have the whole week free. But don't think that you're going to just laze off and have fun, no, you're going to make this house look like a home, like we're both living here," I nodded, a little pissed that he couldn't even say thank you for breakfast, not even good bye as he left.

I pushed the hate I had for Edward aside and started to clean the kitchen and put away plates and glasses, forks, knifes, spoons and all sorts of things used in a kitchen, after I had taken a long shower of course, and changed into a pair of lose fitting jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

The day was long and boring with no one else around. I saw people come and go outside; a gardener and so on, but no one came inside and I was too much of a pussy to actually go outside to talk to them.

Instead I used the time to decorate the living room. Most of the big furniture's, like the couch, coffee table, the chairs and bookshelves was Edward's, I only had a few things, like a few paintings, lamps and pillows I had from my parents. And of course a few boxes with only books, books I had managed to collect through the years.

With such a spacious room, it was easy to place the furniture's the way I had seen it, where Edward's desk was going to stand, how the two couches and the ear flaps chair, which I was totally in love with, was going to stand in relation to the beautiful fireplace. And as it looked more and more like someone was living here, the very light room got darker, in a good way, it got warmer, cozier.

Satisfied with my work, the only thing missing was the paintings but I wanted to hear what Edward thought first, I took a well earned break, to explore the house and to get to know it. I was after all going to live here for a while, why not get something out of it?

The first floor was pretty basic: a hall, a living room, dining room, kitchen and a small bathroom under the stairs. What surprised me was that behind a hidden door, which I found by accident, was a room that looked like a gym. That could come in handy but why it was hidden, I didn't understand.

The second floor was pretty much the basic too with a long hall going through the house, doors on each side till you came up to the end and a door bigger than the other; the main bedroom. Through the main bedroom was a huge bathroom, as I all ready knew. A part from the one room I knew, there were only three more doors, three more rooms plus a bathroom.

Why there were four bedrooms in all was blank to me, unless Edward expected me to give him children, like right away because that was not going to happen. I wasn't even nineteen and I was already going to be married, probably before I was twenty.

As I walked down the hall, heading down stairs to make a grocery list, I noticed an odd light coming from nowhere, making a strip of light on the dark wooden floor.. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to find out where the light was coming from. The wall was solid, no windows or cracks, nothing that could let the light through, nothing visible at least.

I feel up and down the wall for about twenty minutes without finding anything. I was about to give up when I feel something on one of the beams, a lose spot. It felt like a button and when I pushed it, the wall swung open, creaking slightly.

A hidden door.

I couldn't help for the smile that crept upon my face as I pocked my head inside the hidden room; it was beautiful. Everything about the room was perfect, not big though but it had a window facing the front lawn, which meant I could stay in there and watch people, coming and going. Watch the cars drive past our house and dream of another life, a life with someone that I loved, someone who loved and could make me happy, not someone who bought me, for money, from my guardian, who promised my parents to take care of me till I was off age or started college.

Crossing my fingers that Edward didn't know about the small secret room, I headed down stairs to make the grocery list that had been working itself longer as I tried to figure out where the sunlight was coming from.

…..

Edward came home around five, carrying a pizza box. I was lost in one of my books so I didn't hear him before he put the pizza box on the coffee table. He grunted a 'Hi' and headed up the stairs. I looked from the pizza box and to the stairs, waiting for Edward to appear again. He knew I was more than happy to cook, so why did he buy pizza?

It took some time before Edward came down stairs again, the pizza more likely cold by now. His hair was wet and he was only dressed in a pair of sweats, a shirt in his hand. I couldn't help but stare as hiss perfectly sculpted body. Last night I was too consumed in my own thoughts to notice him. Now, with a clear mind, I actually looked at him for the first time.

He was tall and lean, a perfect sculpted body, a six pack and a chest I wouldn't mind resting my head on, run my hands over, taste. His hair was a funny but pretty bronze color, nothing I had ever seen and his eyes, so piercing green that I felt exposed as he looked at me with a funny look. His face, his strong yaw and sharp but cute nose. I wanted to cover his face with kisses and…

What was I thinking? This man had bought me, forcing me to marry him just to make his parents happy.

"Like what you see?" I shook my head and met Edward eye; he was smirking as he walked over and joined me at the couch.

"I think it's cold," I muttered as he pulled the pizza box closer to him and opened it.

"Nah, just perfect," he mumbled after taking a bite, his mouth full. I had to fight against myself so I wouldn't smile; I was not going to let him know that after just a day, I was kind of starting to like it here, the house I mean.

I took a slice of pizza and nibbled on it as Edward turned on the TV, switching through the channels till he found something interesting, for him.

We just sat there, watching TV and eating pizza, never leaving our spots unless it was to get something to drink. Most of the time it was me and Edward started to get annoyed that I walked in front of the TV so many time; he wasn't so good to hide his feelings, at least not the ones that showed that he was either getting angry or annoyed. It ended up with him huffing as he got up from the couch and left, coming back with a big jug of water, placing it on the table in front of me.

As Edward watched program after program, my eyes started to grow heavy and I just wanted to crawl under the covers to sleep. I knew I had to wait for Edward but apparently, he was going to sit there the whole night. He didn't even seem tired as another episode of Myth Busters started.

That was it; I was tired and wanted to sleep and if he wasn't going to go to bed any time soon, I was going alone.

I felt Edward's eyes bore into my back as I stood, heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I started on the stairs.

"To bed," I answered as a yawn over took me.

"Well, you'll have to wait for me."

"I'm not going to wait for you if I'm tired."

"Bella," he warned as I continued on the stairs.

"Edward," I mocked as I took another step, Edward rising from the couch. Another one and he walked towards me.

"Come here," he ordered. I just looked at him, trying to hold back my laugh.

"Bella, come back down, now." I could hear from his voice that he was starting to get mad and from what I experienced this morning, getting Edward mad wasn't something you wanted to do.

I sighed and walked back down,, curling up on the sofa, away from Edward, slowly falling asleep.

…..

I woke feeling the ground under me move.

Why was I moving?

Opening my eyes slightly, I had a perfect view of Edward's defined yaw, his perfect cheekbones that were hiding his beautiful green eyes from my view.

I must have made a sound because Edward ducked his head looked me straight in the eyes.

"Just sleep," he murmured as he walked down the hall towards our room.

"How long have I been asleep," I rasped, my voice thick with sleep. God, so sexy.

" An hour and a half," he murmured as he pushed the bedroom door open.

Our room was slightly chill and I shivered as Edward laid me down on the bed. I didn't protest as he started to unbuttoned my jeans and pull them down; I was too tired to care at the moment. But after he removed my top and was about to unhitch my bra, I pushed his hands away and tried to cover myself.

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing I've never seen before," he chuckled.

"What makes you think that you've earned the right to see me?" I snapped back, still pretty groggy.

His soft face turned hard and he gathered my hands in one of his and snaked his other hand under me, unhitching the bra. The lose material lay loosely over my breast, barely covering them. He grabbed the front and let go of my hands, jerking the bra of. The straps burned my skin slightly as they hard and quickly were pulled over my skin.

I covered myself up as Edward went into the bathroom, returning with my pajamas. As soon he turned around, I pulled the tank top over my head and then the shirt.

"Where's my pants?" I asked as I came up empty after the shirt was on.

"You don't need that," he said as he hung the tomorrow's suit up on the bathroom door.

"But…" I started but he cut me off with a hard glare.

"We agreed that you would lose one garment each day till there were no one left. Today it was the pajama pants and be glad that I didn't tell you to lose everything." I huffed and crawled under the covers, hoping sleep would me once again.

I


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was pretty much like my first day in the house. Edward would wake up at seven thirty, waking me up with him, and more or less push me out of bed to make him breakfast.

I'm not sure if you could call it luck but Tuesday, my second day in my home, he let me sleep in since we didn't have anything else than cold pizza in the house. He came home that day around four thirty and picked me up so we could shop for groceries together and so I would be familiar with the little town Shelby.

"Since this is now your home, I thought it was better to give you a little tour," was his words, which he told me with a smile.

I knew he knew I wouldn't be able to love him but I think that deep down, he hoped for it, that one day I would say that I loved him, that I would want to carry his children and grow old with him. And as I thought about this, I couldn't help but feel that someday, if I got to know him, learn about him, maybe see aside that he didn't usually show, maybe, just maybe, I would be able, not love him, but like him enough to forgive him for what he had done.

…..

It was Monday morning again, early Monday morning, and it was my first day of school, again. Thought this time, I didn't know a soul and I wasn't a person who just walked up to people and started talking to them.

Edward was nice to make me breakfast as I nervously went through my cloths again and again, not being able to find something I would feel comfortable in, at least at the moment.

I used too long that Edward came up, wondering what I was doing, if I had fallen asleep or something.

"How is that girls just can't pick an outfit and be over and done with it?" he chuckled, pushing me down on the bed and walking into out huge, I mean huge, walk-in closet.

He came back out not long after with a pair of dark blue jeans, red Chucks, a white t-shirt and a black cardigan.

"Here, change into this and come down stairs; you need to have breakfast before we leave."

I did as he told me and changed into what he had found. I had to give him credit; he knew how to put together an outfit, even for girls. Letting my hair fall around my face in naturally curls, I picked up my bag and headed down stairs where a plate of toast with jam waited for me and a glass of milk.

When we were shopping for groceries and Edward bought six liters of milk and when I asked why we needed so much milk, he laughed and said I needed all the milk. He had been told that I was quit clumsy and thought that milk and calcium would strengthen my bones and decrease the chance for broken bones in the future.

I didn't laugh but got angry and refused to talk to him the rest of day, at least until we were going to bed. I was no longer sleeping in my beloved pajamas but naked. Edward wasn't going to see me naked, ever, so I asked him every night if he could turn around and if he refused, I undressed in the bathroom, locking the door behind, wrapping my body in a robe and joining him for bed. The robe came off when I was safe under the covers.

"Ok, come on, let's go or you're going to be late," Edward told me, gathering the plates and putting them in the sink before he grabbed his keys and checked out the tablet.

One of the first things that came up in the kitchen was the tablet. It was two tablets hanging next to each other, one for me and one for Edward. Mine had only two notes on it, one of them being the next grocery list, the other being the information I needed about the University of Washington.

Edward's tablet was filled all ready, papers lying on the counter too. He had tried to split mine in half but that was not going to happen.

…

The drive to Seattle was very pregnant, at least from my side. During the last few days alone, thoughts about getting married and all had been buzzing and I was just waiting an unexciting bomb to just blow.

"Just spit it out Bella," Edward sighed as we were half way to Seattle.

I had been fuming in my seat the whole time, trying to find a way to take up the topic again.

"Bella," he was growing impatience with me, not only did his voice tell me so but the way he gripped the steering wheel; his knuckles were white.

"When…uhm, when are…" I had a little problem getting the words right, let alone getting them out.

"Bella."

"It's nothing," I mumbled, giving up finding the words.

"Bella, spit it out," he wasn't just annoyed now but I knew he was getting angry.

For the past week I had been testing him, without knowing thought, but it was small thing I didn't even know would bug him, like talking to the gardener, Jacob Black.

It was boring to just sit inside and read when the sun was shining outside and all the beauty was surrounding the house, the whole ground that came with it.

Jacob was twenty-three and he and Sam Uley, a landscape designer, lived in one of three "servants houses" that was build on the ground when the house belonged to greater families decades ago.

If it wasn't talking to Jacob that almost flipped him off, it was me, me disappearing and then suddenly be back again. He eyed me suspiciously every time I came back in his sight. I enjoyed the little secret room I had found and when I sneaked inside, I felt peace consume me, make me forget almost everything that had happened since my parents died, what was going to happen.

"Bella," I turned to look at Edward, who had a gloomy face.

"What?"

"We're here," he announced before getting out of the car, me following suit.

Edward made sure that I came to the right rooms and back to the car, girl drooling over him everywhere I looked. It didn't bother me and I was very grateful for that.

Not one word was spoken between us as we walked to the car, as he drove us to lunch. It wasn't before after we had gotten our food at a small café that Edward brought up what I had tried to say in the car.

"I was just…"he looked at me intently as he chewed his food.

"I'm just wondering when we're going to get married," I murmured, sipping my coke.

"Hmm, not sure. First I have to ask, remember."

"Ask me? Like going down on one knee?"

"Yeah."

"You own me so I thought it didn't matter," I mutter gloomy.

"I might own you but I need to put up a charade for my family. I'm going to ask you tomorrow actually: we're having dinner with my parents and siblings."

"What?"

"Dinner, tomorrow with the family."

"I got that but were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes."

"More than a few hours before?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. He shrugged, fucking shrugged.

Furious, I stood up and stormed out of the café, luckily without tripping. Without knowing my way around Seattle, I ran, just ran, hoping that I would get away from Edward and the bizarre plan he had, the plan that was getting bigger every day.

I heard Edward call after me but I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me, into a city I didn't know.

**AN: I know it's short but I wanted to build up some tension, excitement before I continued. Anyway, I hope you like it and I would love some reviews.**

_**Devilswriter **_


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally stopped, it was getting dark and I was exhausted. My breath was loud and I had barely any control over my body anymore. I had reached a park and even though something told me that it was a bad idea to hide in the park after dark, it was the only place I could go at the moment.

It stung my heart to think about the fact that I had nowhere to go, not anymore.

Sighing, I sat down on a bench hidden from anyone that would come into the park. I shivered as the cold August air blew over me. You could smell the rain and if you looked up at the sky, you would know that it would be pouring down soon. From the distance, you could hear the thunder make itself known and I shuddered, thinking how perfect the weather was for this day.

Hearing gravel crunch under someone's feet, I jumped from the bench and hide behind the nearest bush, hoping that whoever it was, he or she would just move on.

I wasn't able to see the bench clearly bit the sounds of the steps faded, like whoever it was moved past me.

Thinking the coast was clear, I slowly stood from where I was crouching, looking around me and seeing nothing, nothing else than the trees and bushed.

"Why did you even bother, Bella?" I screamed as Edward emerged from behind a tree.

I turned to run but he jumped on me, pushing me to the ground. I struggled against him but his grip on my arms turned from firm to hard and painful. As his fingers dug into the flesh of my arms, I stopped moving but nowhere close to calming down: I was hyperventilating.

Tears blurred my vision and it frightened me even more, that I couldn't see what he was doing, only feel what he was doing; it didn't help on the hyperventilating at all. And it didn't seem that he cared about the fact that I was slowly chocking myself.

…..

I wasn't sure what happened but somewhere between me hyperventilating and till I was lying in our bedroom, I must have pasted out. I was laying on my side, facing the wall, the bathroom door.

Warmth was coming from behind me, the dipping, making me lay against someone, someone being Edward, and I just knew it had to be him.

Hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was awake, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

To no use…

"Bella," he breathed into my ear, his hot breath fanning over my cheek. I didn't respond but tried to keep my breathing even as I felt his arms come around my waist and press me against him.

"I know you're awake, I can hear it on your breathing," his voice was filled with triumph as his hand ghosted over my stomach, my bare stomach.

A warning lamp was blinking in my head as his hand stroked over my abdomen, and lower, fortunately skipping my private parts, to my thighs, bare thighs.

I was still a little drowsy so I didn't register that I was butt naked before his hand shimmered over my butt before it suddenly pulled away.

"Ok, get in the shower; my family I coming in an hour and I want you to look your best." He pulled the covers of our bodies and got out of bed and dressed.

Ok, I had to say, his naked back did things to me I had never felt before and it scared me, the warm feeling in my stomach that spread through my whole body, making it feel like I was melting.

"Get up," he ordered, turning to look at me after he had pulled on some pair of dark grey pants.

I felt sudden naked and tried to reach for the covers to cover myself up but he grabbed them and pointed at the bathroom.

I ran for it.

It wasn't before I had the locked the door and heard Edward leave the bedroom I breathed out, before I let everything out.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and sobs caught in my throat; I couldn't stop.

~O~O~O

"Bella, you're not the only one in this house who needs to use the bathroom, so get out," Edward called through the door.

I had been locked inside the bathroom for forty-five minutes, using all the warm water. Wrapped in the biggest towel I could find, I had curled myself into a corner, where I intended to be until I had a plan to get out of this-this hell-hole situation.

"Bella, if you're not out of there in five minutes, I'm breaking this fucking door down," he yelled.

I didn't answer him but buried my face in my towel clad arms and just sat there, waiting to see if he actually would break down the door as he said he would.

He did.

Five minutes later, the door burst open, crashing against the tiled wall and a furious Edward was standing in the door.

When he saw me, his face softened and he walked slowly over to where I was curled into a ball between the wall and the sink. He crouched in front of me and looked at me, just looked, not one word escaping his lips.

"I can't do this," I whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

"Do what?" he asked in such a soft voice that surprised me.

"This," tears escaped my eyes but I didn't care. "I can't get engaged with you, marry you." His soft face became a hard mask but he didn't yell; his voice was terrifying calm when he spoke.

"You don't have any choice anymore Bella, you're mine, I own you."

"I want to go back to Victoria, I don't want to marry someone I don't love, someone that can't love me, and I just can't do this. Please, let me go back to New York."

"I can't do that Bella," he sighed, standing up.

"Please," I cried. "Please, I will talk to Victoria and she will pay you back, I swear. I know she will."

"You're wrong Bella, Victoria doesn't want you back."

"Yes she does!" I screamed at him.

"No, when I told her I wanted you, she was grateful, happy that she would be able to get rid of you somehow."

"No…No, she promised my mom to take care of me till I was able to take care of myself, she promised!" I cried out, stumbling to my feet, the towel still shielding me from his lusty eyes.

"She would have sold you for a dollar, Bella. She wanted you gone, she wanted to be free and she wanted to earn more money. Apparently you didn't you do the job." I just shook my head, every word lost, brushed away from my mind.

"I'm going to lay some clothes on the bed for you." He left me so I could get ready alone, not that I understood why he trusted me to do so.

Maybe he knew what he could do to me?

Dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue lace top with a white top under, I decided that maybe it was a good idea to go down stair before Edward would get mad again, though I didn't know how he was with his family. Maybe he was nice and would treat me nice, maybe I could like the person he was with his family, and maybe I would hate him for the rest of my life.

Voices streamed up the stairs and as I got closer, I felt my throat close up, my hands started to tremble and I couldn't breathe. My head swam as I slowly, and carefully, took one step at the time down the stars.

At the bottom stood four people, to older, which had to be Edward's parents, and a big brute of a man and a model, at least a woman beautiful as a model.

Edward stood with them, looking slightly annoyed as he watched me descent the stairs slowly.

I knew I was going to have one of my fits but I hoped that it wouldn't happen.

~O~O~O

**Edward's POV**

Bella walked down the stairs, slowly, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed. It was like she wanted to drag the time out.

There weren't going to be no such luck for that.

She was almost down when she stopped and closed her eyes, taking a breath. Again, the annoying feeling grew and I wanted to haul her down the rest of the stairs and introduce her to my Carlisle, my father, Esme, my mother, and Emmet and Rose, my brother and his wife for four years now.

It all happened in slow motion.

I heard the front door open and Alice and Jasper's voice drifted into us just as Bella gripped her throat and collapsed.

Everyone reacted and reached for her, luckily I managed to catch her before she hit the stairs.

Alice voice, high and soft at the same time, called Bella's name as I carried her to the couch and laid her down.

"Edward, her medication, she needs it," Alice cried at me as she tried to tilt Bella's head back to let air through.

"Alice, how…" I tried to ask her but she cut me off.

"Not now, just get her medication, NOW!" she yelled at me.

Never had Alice yelled at me, intimidated by me. But I didn't have time now so I ran for our bedroom and went through Bella's nightstand, finding a light blue box, _Medication_ written with a black marker on the lid.

I ran back down stairs and gave the box to Alice who quickly opened it and took a bottle from it without reading the label, pouring some of the contest into a glass of water, blending it with a spoon before she carefully poured a little into Bella's mouth, watching as she reacted and swallowed.

"Will she be ok?" Esme asked as soon Bella relaxed, her eyes closed and breathing even.

"Yes, she just need to sleep now," Alice said, frowning.

"Alice?" Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concerned. She looked up at him with sad eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Sometimes," she paused, looking at me. "Sometimes, she can sleep for days after she's taken the medication."

"Alice," Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at Bella. "What is it Bella's taking the medication for?"

"Mostly her nerves. No one knows why but when she gets nervous, her body tense and she can barely breathe, like her body is trying to kill her. She's suppose to take the pills as soon she feel like she can't breathe or feeling tense. This," she held the bottle she had used on Bella up for us to see. "This is for only when this happens; it's stronger than the pills."

"So what do we do now?" Emmet asked, talking for the first time.

"We let her sleep," I said, never taking my eyes off Bella.

"No, that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" I snapped, not sure why I was in such a bad mood all the sudden. "It's not like I can read your mind."

"What do we do now, with the dinner and all?" of course he would think of food now.

"I don't know but I'm going to carry Bella upstairs. Do whatever you want, I don't care right now." carefully, I snaked my arms under Bella's body, lifted her up and carried her to her room.

When she was safe in bed, tucked in, I got in with her, taking her in my arms and just laid there with her.

~O~O~O

It was early Thursday morning, the sun still had to rise, when I heard Bella mumble something in her sleep. It kept going on for a few hours, nothing coherent for me to hear clearly, before she stopped, her eyes fluttering.

"Bella?" I carefully lifted myself up and hovered over her, shaking her slightly; there were no response, not that I had expected it.

Another hour went before I heard Bella groan softly next to me and move, move closer to me. Her eyes opened and she blinked, opening her mouth before closing it, then opening it again.

"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

"_What happened?"_

I couldn't remember anything after I walked down the stairs the previous night.

"Bella." It wasn't before Edward's voice came from behind me, I noticed that his arms were wrapped around me, my back resting against his chest.

"Bella," he said again, waiting for me to respond to him. I didn't. "You fell, you blacked out," he continued.

"What?" I couldn't remember feeling dizzy.

"When you walked down the stairs Tuesday afternoon, you suddenly stopped, staring blankly out in space when you suddenly just fell together."

"Tuesday? How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Oh."

"How is it that I didn't know about this? Your condition?" his voice was no longer soft. Knowing how quick his mood could change, I tried to pull away from him but he pinned me to his chest, his strong hands holding me so hard that it was almost painful.

"I-It just never came up," I stuttered.

"Do I have to ask about everything?" he growled and I just shrunk against him. "What if I had been alone, Bella?" his voice softened as he turned me around to look at me. "What it Alice hadn't been here? You wouldn't just have been sleeping but you could have died."

"I'm sorry," I whispered; I hadn't thought about it like that, though I knew I had told him that I was on medication when I first came here.

"You should be." His harsh voice was back and he threw the covers away and left.

I was glad that he had let me sleep in panties and a tank top, not naked. I hated it, I didn't feel comfortable. Maybe it was because I didn't feel comfortable sleeping naked in the same bed as Edward, period.

~O~O~O

Saturday, I woke up early for the first time since my first night in the house.

I looked over Edward and found him quiet handsome when he slept, peaceful and not angry, intimidating and harsh.

_Get a grip Bella. He bought you, don't think of him as handsome!_

Crawling out of bed as silently as I could, I grabbed my robe and tip toed out of the room.

Yesterday, Edward had gone shopping for food. I had wanted to come with him, to leave the house, but he wouldn't let me, not trusting me since I ran away from him on Monday. He even set the alarm and if I touched a door or a window, it would go off.

After making a cup of tea, I sat down at the kitchen island, pulling my legs up, and watched the sun playing in the dewy grass. It had been pouring down in two days and seeing the sun made me smile, making some light in these dark times.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that when I heard a door upstairs slam shut, I nearly jumped out of my skin, dropping the mug.

Hitting the stone floor, it shattered into pieces.

"Bella!" he called through the house and I knew I was in trouble for getting up before him.

"Kitchen," I called back in a small voice.

Again, I couldn't help but think that he was handsome when he entered the kitchen, no matter how mad he was. This time, I didn't even bother to get mad at myself because it was the truth; he as a beautiful man, handsome and even sexy.

"Tell me Bella, do you have short-term memory? Because I remember clearly telling you to stay in bed every morning till I woke up, no matter how early it was." His voice was deadly calm, sending shivers down my spine.

"N-no," I stuttered. His calm voice was making me nervous and I couldn't control my heavy breathing.

"So why aren't you lying in bed with me right this moment?"

"I-I needed some space," I tried but he only snorted and started to make his coffee.

"I'm staying home from work another week," he said out of the blue after we had been sitting in silence for at least fifteen minutes. Wait, seventeen according to the clock on the wall.

"Ok," I murmured, not quite sure what to say.

"And Emmet wanted us all to meet up at the waterhole tomorrow." my ears perked up. _Waterhole? _

"Waterhole?"

"Yeah. I told him we had to see if we had time." I turned to look at our calendars and saw that he erased everything for the next week.

"Do we have other plans?" I asked, confused.

"No, I just don't trust you." Right, he didn't trust me.

"I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you," he snorted again but I decided on ignoring him and continued. "Please, I really want to go, please," I begged.

He just looked at me and I wondered if he wanted me to go down on my knees and I was actually considering it, if it made him say yes.

"Ok, but we're going to have dinner with my family tomorrow night and I'm going to pop the question. Smile, cry, just show happiness and I might trust you a little more."

I had just rushed myself into marriage just to get out of the house.

_Way to go Bella!_

~O~O~O

I slept in the other day and would probably have slept longer if Edward hadn't woke me up around eight thirty. I was a little grumpy and complained when he tried to get me out of bed. I think he didn't like that because he kept a hard face after that.

While I showered and got dressed, he made breakfast and lunch for us, both us acting like we were a couple, that we loved each other.

Edward scowled as I came into the kitchen, looking me up and down but not uttering a word.

I knew he didn't like how I had dressed but to be the beginning of September, it was warm, the high 70th, and I dressed for such warm weather; white shorts, a pale yellow tank top and white sneakers.

If he didn't like how I was dressed now, he wouldn't like my bikini.

~O~O~O

I actually skipped down the road, Edward trailing not far behind me, as we headed to the waterhole. I was just so happy about finally getting out of the house, to be with other people, even though I didn't know any of them. It was a nice change and I hoped that I would get out of the house more often, if I played my cards right and got on Edward's good side.

When the trees started to thin out, Edward called my name and I knew I had to go to his side, not make a scene if his family was close.

"Yes dear?" I smiled, though fake, as I skipped over to him. I knew he didn't like it by the way he just held out his hand, his face straight, emotionless.

I took his hand without a word and together we walked into a clearing.

It was not what I had expected to see, no waterhole as Edward had said; it was more like a beach.

"This is not a waterhole," I muttered as we headed over to a small group of people, his family; I recognized the blond beauty that had been at the bottom of the stairs when I fainted.

"Edward," the woman with caramel colored hair called as she saw us.

"Be nice," Edward murmured, leaning down to make it look like he was kissing my temple.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," the caramel hair woman said, enfolding me into a hug, which I hesitated to return.

"Mom, I don't think Bella remember much," Edward commented from behind us.

"Oh," she pushed me away, holding me on an arm length away. "I'm sorry dear. I'm Esme, Edward's mother," she smiled before wrapping me into a hug again, which I this time returned.

I was introduced to everyone, all of them seeming nice, but the face the familiar face behind everyone else that I was most interested in.

"Alice?"

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're ok Bella," she threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I was missing something.

"I'm married to Jasper, remember?" she laughed as Jasper came up to us, giving me a quick hug before he wrapped his arm around Alice.

"Yeah but…"

"Jasper is Emmet and Edward's brother." That explained a lot actually.

"But their last names aren't the same," duh. "Edward's last name is Cullen and you're now Alice Hale."

"Jasper decided to take my maiden name when he turned eighteen," Esme piped in.

"Oh, ok that makes sense," I admitted and they laughed.

"Now Bella, can you please explain me why we haven't met you before?" Esme asked as she took my hand and led me to where they had lain out blankets on the ground.

I glanced at Edward, not sure what to do. We hadn't got that far too actually talk about how we met and what we were going to tell his family.

"Not now mom, you will all get the story tonight," Edward informed and Esme was distracted, busy getting all the information she could from Edward about the dinner he had planned. Were we going out? Was he cooking, or catering?

He didn't give her any hints but told her that they were welcomed to be at our house at seven and they would know everything from there.

Alice and Rose dragged me away and more or less ordered me to lie on the ground and take in the sun.

"This is probably the last chance we will ever get to sunbath," Alice and said as she pushed me down on the blanket.

I hadn't protested but was more than happy to stay with them, away from Edward for a little while.

Alice and Rose were chatting about a shopping trip while we laid there, on our backs and eyes closed, when suddenly cold water was thrown at us. I didn't scream like Alice and Rose did but jumped to my feet. Rose was already on her feet, running after Emmet while shouting out everything she was going to do with him when he least expected it.

Alice just shrugged it off and joined Jasper in the water. Edward was talking with his parents, all three of them still laughing slightly when Emmet ran past them Rose hot in his heels.

I was torn between walking over to Edward and ask him if I could go out in the water or just jump into it. He couldn't get mad for just that, could he?

Why take the chance?

Edward saw me coming over and he jumped to his feet, meeting me half way, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Can I go swimming?" I whispered when he kissed, when my mouth were close to his ear.

He pulled away slightly and his eyes went back and forth between the water and his parents.

"Ok," he murmured and I couldn't help but smile before I jumped out.

Ok, the water wasn't exactly warm but it was pleasant. It was fun to swim around, go under and just be free while I could.

I wasn't sure how far I could swim but the waterhole, beach, whatever, wasn't that big so I would more or less be in sight for Edward at all time.

**Edward's POV**

Mom had been nagging me since we got here to know how I met Bella, how long we had been together and all that. I ignored her and talked with dad, only stopping to laugh when Rose chased Emmet around after throwing a bucket of water over the girls and when Bella hesitatingly walked over to us.

To keep up with the pretence, I met her halfway and kissed her on the cheek.

As we pretended to love each other, Bella whispered in my ear, wondering if she could go swimming. I wanted to say no and make her stay with me but she could easily make a scene, so I gave her the clear signal.

I was actually proud that I had made her smile and when I sat down with my parents again, it wasn't pretence, and the smile on my face was real.

Em and Rose showed up again after being gone for a little while and everyone knew what they had been doing; it wasn't a secret that they couldn't keep their hands of each other, just like they had been when they met in High School.

Not long after them, Alice and Jasper came out of the water and Esme found the basket she had brought with food.

It wasn't before later, forty minutes later, that I remembered not seeing Bella since she jumped into the water.

"Have any of you seen Bella?" I asked, worried and mad that she was gone.

"Eh, no," both Alice and I jumped to our feet and ran into the water, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper not far behind. Rose called from land that she and Esme would take a look around where we had been sitting.

We split up, Em and Jazz going deeper as they were better swimmers, Carlisle and Alice taking one side of the beach, I the other.

~O~O~O

"Bella! For Fucks sake, where are you?"

"Bella!"

"Bells!"

Her name was called from every direction, not one trace of her after an hour of searching. I was beginning to give up and call the police.

"Edward!" Jasper were swimming as fast as he could towards me, Alice and Carlisle running towards us

"Did you find her?" Alice asked as soon Jasper was on his legs.

"Yeah," he panted.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Alice, calm down," Jasper pleaded as she steadied him. "Bella is just fine, she and Emmet is following the trail from the caves where he and Rose used to make out."

"She was at the caves?" I asked, shocked actually, that she had swim that far.

It was long after that Em came through the trees, Bella looking like doll next to him. They were laughing and I was that things were going great, that to my family, it seemed that Bella and I knew each other, that we loved each other. At the same time, I was mad that Bella had gone so far, that she had made us all worry so much.

~O~O~O

The pretence were over as soon we were away from my family but I still needed to know what happened earlier at the waterhole

Bella walked by my side in silence, looking slightly tired and lost in her own world.

"Go and take a shower," I told her as we entered through the kitchen through the back door.

There was barely a mumbled from her as she slipped out of her shoes and headed for the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to go back to the waterhole, to the time of the day I was happy and with Alice. I dreaded what was coming after I had showered and dressed.

In four hours, Edward's family, and mine soon, would come for dinner and Edward would go down on one knee and propose to me.

And I was to say yes. No choice there.

Even though the water had been nice, slightly cold, it was nice to step into the shower and let the hot water pour over me, no matter how happy I had been.

Though I were in for a surprise when gold air suddenly gust through the room, sending shivers through my whole body.

Poking my head out of the shower, I was met with a glorious back; Edward, dressed in only his boxers, were standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. I wasn't sure what disturbed me the most, the fact that he was in the bathroom when he clearly knew I was there or the fact that I really couldn't take my eyes of his bare back.

"Look all you want Bella, it won't make me come and join you," he spoke around the toothbrush.

"I-I wasn't…" I blushed deep tomato red and shifted my eyes to look at Edwards face in the mirror. "What are you doing in here?" he held up his toothbrush, cocking an eyebrow.

"Brushing my teeth," he said when he had spit and rinsed his mouth.

"Can you please get out so I can finish?"

"Well, you should get used to," he said before he left.

I just brushed it off, for now, and finished my shower.

It wasn't easy to decide what to wear for a dinner you knew you would be proposed to, where you would promise to go into a marriage without love and lie to those who would become your family.

"I hate this!" I screamed, hitting the wall, when I couldn't anything that said _I'm madly in love with you son, brother and brother in law. Please let me in your family with open arms._

"What do you hate?" I whirled around to see Edward leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His face was emotionless, set in stone.

"This!" I waved my hands around to let him know what I meant. "I hate lying to Alice, your family; I'm a terrible liar. I hate being forced into marriage with someone I don't even know." He didn't say anything, didn't move, and just looked at me, his face set in stone. "And I hate the fact that I can't find anything to wear tonight," I added in frustration.

Edward laughed then and I just scowled at him.

"Wear your black pants with the dark blue top," he pointed to the garments hanging behind me.

"I'm going into town to pick up the wine I've ordered. Do I have to put on the alarm, or can I trust you to be here when I get back?"

"I will be here," I sighed, pulling out some clean underwear and gathering my clothes before heading for the bathroom again.

The whole house smelled heavenly when I came out from the bedroom. I didn't even know that Edward had had time to start the dinner while I showered. Feeling obligated to do something too, so I decided to make a cake.

One thing I had from my parents was recipes, recipes from grandma Swan. She had been famous in our neighborhood for her delicious cakes and cookies. All her food was known and she had won more than once when it came to judging her food, cakes and all.

So there I was, an apron with _Kiss the chef_ written over the chest to cover my clothes, baking a cake when Edward came home, carrying a wooden case with wine.

As I was starting to make the glaze for the chocolate cake, Edward came over, spinning me around and kissing.

It was quick, but his lips were soft and tender and to say I didn't like it would be a lie. I wouldn't have mind if it had lasted a little longer but at the same time I was disgusted at myself for liking it. I was supposed to hate him but how could I do it when he was a Greek God?

"Why did you do that?"

"The apron says _Kiss the chef_, doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

"And you are to be my wife soon so why not start."

"I guess."

"Come," he took my hand and led me into the living room. "We should get a story straight so we have something to tell Esme; we're doomed to get questioned about how we met."

I agreed with him and I found it easier to lie to his family and Alice when I had something to stick to, a story.

I "met" Edward in New York seven months ago when he were there to see Jasper, who was living in New York for a short time to keep an eye on his nightclubs, and it didn't take long before we fell in love. We talked back and forth when Edward wanted me to move in with him and I honestly told him that I hated his place; it was too impersonal.

He got the bright idea of us finding a new place and move in together and here we were, settling in, the big house being ours, the place we would live together for many years, hopefully.

"But Bella, isn't the age difference bothering you?" Rose asked, taking me off guard.

Edward seemed a little offended and glared at Rose but now I would finally know his age as I had forgot to ask him how old he was.

"No, I don't see why it should," I lied smoothly, I think.

"Nine years is a big age different," she shrugged.

Nine years? 28?

"Age is just a number, Rose and I believe that the love between Edward and me is more important, and stronger, than a number will ever be," I said confidently, half of it the truth, half of it a lie.

I did believe that if you loved someone, you could get through everything, that something stupid like age didn't matter.

"Wise words, my dear," Esme commented with a smile.

"I'm not doubting your love for Edward, Bella, but I just thought that someone your own age would be more appropriate. What are you? Twenty-one?"

"I'm eighteen." There were sputtering and gasping, the only ones that knew my age was Alice and Edward.

"You're eighteen?" Carlisle looked at me, shocked, before he turned to Edward, his face turning into anger. "How can you be so irresponsible, Edward? Dating a girl almost ten years your age? I hope, for Bella's sake, you two won't marry."

"Well, I was actually planning on asking her tonight, dad."

"Bella, for your own sake, say no," Carlisle pleaded and looked at Edward.

I knew he would be mad if I said told Carlisle that I would say no but I kind of felt like I had to say yes to Edward, just to make his dad angry, to support Edward somehow.

"I won't do that," I said confidently. "I'm sorry that the age different is a problem for you Mr. Cullen, but it isn't for us," I took Edwards hand in mine and I was surprised how perfect I fitted with mine. "And if it's any consolation, I'm turning nineteen in two weeks."

~O~O~O

I waved after Alice and Jaspers car as they drove away.

After dinner and little argue about age, there hadn't been any proposal from Edward.

The cold wind ruffled my hair and I shivered as I waved a last time before heading inside.

The warm air that had surrounded us earlier was replaced with cold air and from the temperature target hanging by the front door it was 46.4 Fahrenheit outside.

Edward had cleaned the table by the time I came it but I let him go to bed as I put the food away and cleaned the counters one more time, just to be sure.

Edward just came out from the bathroom when I came up and I was once again put out by the pull he had on me, how his bare, chiseled and toned chest looked perfect, how his muscles moved as he walked.

"The bathroom's free," he said as he walked past me, pulling me out of my trance.

I mumbled a thank you as I went inside, closing the door, and washed myself quickly.

My pajamas were hanging on the peg behind the door and I changed into the shirt before joining Edward in bed. He was facing me and I noticed that he eyed my shirt, his mouth going into a hard line.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, which I am not, but didn't I tell you that we don't sleep with clothes?"

"Yes, but its cold outside and I are freezing," slide under the covers and turned my back on him.

"Don't turn your back on me," he growls and his hand comes down on my thigh, pulling me over. My breath hitched as his hand was so close to my core.

Once again I was disgusted with myself for getting turned in by the fact he was almost touching me.

He started tugging my shirt up and I wasn't fighting it; I knew there was no use.

In matter of minutes, he had me panting as he rubbed my thighs and stomach, his hands getting closer and closer to my breasts and core.

"I didn't get to pop the question but Bella, will you marry me?" he used dirty tricks; he asked me as he hand shimmered under my panties and over my clit.

"Yes," I moaned, not thinking clearly.

"Good girl," he whispered in my ear and his fingers moved faster.


	7. AN

**AN: To everyone who reads this story, I'm not going to post new chapters in a while, at least that's not my plan. The Twilight stories is not highest on my list anymore but stories that's mine and mine only. I will post chapters from my Twilight stories IF I bother to write on them.**

**My new stories will be posted on my profile, of course, and I hope you all will like them.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILLE ME!**

_**devilsWriter**_


	8. Teaser

**AN: this is just a little teaser for you, to keep your interest up until I have a whole chapter to share with you all.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

"_What is she wearing?"_

"_What have she done to her hair?"_

"_Oh my God, she can't get married in that!" _the whispers were loud and Bella heard them all as soon she put her foot inside the door, when every head turned to look at her walking down the aisle.

At the alter stood the priest with the man she was supposed to love, the man who was supposed to love her but she knew that love was a lost hope.

Next he stood his brothers, his father and his mother.

Bella could see the disgust in his mother's eyes and she felt herself slow down until she stood perfectly still, her eyes locked with the man she didn't love.

The whispers were like knives, driven through her flesh as she stood there, her mind racing against the time.

"_Why marry her?"_

"_She's plain, ugly."_

"_She's a whore, he can do better!"_

Gathering the dress in her hands, she turned and ran, ran as fast as she could to the elevators, managing to squeeze between the doors before they closed. Pushing the button, her breathing picked up and she felt herself panicking.

A bell rang and the doors opened and she took off running again, running to the safe place.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I was standing in the parking lot in front of my school, waiting for Edward to pick me up. After his dirty tricks Saturday, he had agreed with me that it would be a good idea that I actually met up for my classes. He had talked with the teachers and said that I had a bad habit of running away when things were getting boring so they had to keep an eye on me at all time.

They didn't fail.

I didn't have one minute alone, a teacher following me to classes and even when I had to use the restroom.

I snapped.

I screamed bloody murder, cursing the teacher who had followed me, pushed, then locked myself inside one of the stalls and been there until they found out they could use a screwdriver.

School wasn't over, I still had two more classes but the headmaster was furious and had me expelled for a week because of violence against teacher.

Three, male, teachers were standing with me, all three of them tall, muscular and fast.

I saw the silver Volvo before I heard it, the sight of it terrifying.

My hands were clammy, my bottom lip sore and bleeding; the skin had broken the minute I saw the Volvo come into view.

The fierce attitude I had had, washed away with the wind and was replaced with fear, fear of Edward's fury.

Edward's face was emotionless when he got out from the car. He ignored me but thanked the teachers who had made sure that I wouldn't try to run away before he grabbed my arm and led me to the car where he locked me in, the teachers standing on each side of it.

Edward left and was gone for what seemed like ages but it was more like ten minutes, I guess.

His face was even harder when he came back.

The drive home was quiet and the tension was like a thick mass between us; you could cut it with a knife.

Back home Edward turned the engine off and just sat there, his hand gripping the steering wheel with such a grip that I was sure it would break if it tighten anymore.

After sitting in the car for ten minutes with a word being said, I had enough and got out, my mind set on a hot bath before I would change into my sweats and a fresh t-shirt, then, maybe I would take what Edward had to give.

It felt funny that even though I had been scared not long before, I now felt like I could take over the world; I felt brave and I knew I would do something stupid but it didn't stop me from heading toward the forest when I remembered that Edward didn't trust me with my own key to the house, to the house that was supposed to be mine too.

It felt like forever before I heard the car door being slammed and Edward calling my name but I didn't stop, just kept on walking till I came to the waterhole where I sat down on a rock and just waited for Edward to reach me.

It didn't take long.

He was furious. It wasn't hard to tell as he sat down next to me, calm as a clam.

"You know Bella, you're already in trouble for pushing a teacher and then you decided to just walk away. You know you will be punished for it, right?" I barely mumbled in respond.

"Come," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet but I wasn't ready to leave, not just yet.

I pulled my hand back but as I did, I stepped on a slippery stone and slipped. Edward's arms reached for me but it wasn't fast enough; I fell into the water.

Compared to the temperature the water had when we had gone swimming two weeks ago, the water was freezing and the autumn air was not helping.

Edward just huffed and helped me up before he draped his jacket over my shoulders. He had a deadly grip on my arm as he led me back to the house. He didn't let go before he had me in our bedroom where he ordered me to strip.

Hesitating was not a good idea.

When I didn't take of my soaked tank top, which would make me stand in only my bra and panties, Edward had enough and ripped it off me before he pulled me close so he could unclasp my bra, followed by my panties being pulled harshly down.

"Get in the shower," this time I didn't hesitate but practically ran to the bathroom where I knew a warm shower was waiting for me.

~O~O~O

"-and I hope you know that for the next month, you will not leave the house at all, for nothing. Well, maybe if there's a family dinner but that's all," his speech lasted for almost thirty minutes and I sat through it all, knowing that I would be dead if I ignored him.

I knew I had myself to thank for this but it wasn't all my fault; he was the one who started it all.

"Oh," Edward who had gone into the kitchen, popped his head out. "I've taken you out of school. When I trust you enough, I might, just might, consider letting you finish."

"What?" I cried as I jumped up from the couch. "You can't mean that!" he couldn't just take me out of school; it was the only thing that made me feel somewhat normal.

"Oh, I do," he said over his shoulder. "Dinner's ready," he then announced, placing two bowl of pasta on the island.

The rest of the day and the night dragged on. I was not allowed to choose what to watch on TV and every time I showed some kind of interest for the show he stopped on, he would find something else. When I was tired, I wasn't allowed to go to bed, like always, but had to sit and wait for him to get tired.

I ended up falling asleep, again, on the couch.

When I woke up, my hands were in an odd angel and I felt naked.

That wasn't very tricky to solve; I was naked and my hands were tied above my head with long silk ribbons. They were long enough to I could sleep with my hands under my head but that was it.

"What are you doing?" I groggily asked Edward as he pulled the curtains.

"It's your punishment," he said casually and left me in the dark room, tied to the bed.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**AN: Hey, just gonna try something and if it's good enough, I'll keep doing it.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Bella laid in the dark, trying to figure out how to get on Edward's good side. She already knew one way but it was the last way she wanted to go; do everything Edward told her to. She wasn't a puppet or a toy, she wasn't his slave so he couldn't treat her like one, she wouldn't let him.

Slowly, Bella's eyes started to get heavy and they drifted close.

In her dream, Bella was happy. She was living in a beautiful house with a beautiful garden where all kinds of flowers were growing.

Bella saw herself in her dream, busy in the kitchen, her belly swollen; she was pregnant. In her mind, Bella was begging to find out who she was married to but when a man entered the kitchen and kissed Bella fully on the lips, his hand going to her belly, all she could see was his back from the shoulders and down.

At least she knew he was going to be taller than her as he had to lean down to reach her lips.

She felt his against hers and they were soft, gentle yet demanding and powerful against hers.

Suddenly the image changed and she found herself in a beautiful bedroom with white walls, dark wooden floor and all the textiles in different shades of blue.

The man came into the room but she still couldn't see his face.

His lips found hers again but this time, his hand didn't go to her growing belly but to her breast. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as his fingers brushed over her sensitive nipples.

"Does is feel good?" someone whispered in her ear and she moaned again when whoever it was pinched her nipples ever so slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," his hand traveled down her body and she felt him cup her mound.

She moaned loudly and trusted her hips out.

Then it hit her; it wasn't a dream. A hand was actually cupping her mound and she did feel finger sleep between her moist lips, brushing over the sensitive bud hidden beneath.

Bella tried to shoot up in the bed but her bound hands pulled her.

"You can't run, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear and her eyes snapped open, meeting his green ones.

"Stop," she said with as much force she could, trying to pull away from him but he had her, had her good.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked with a smirk as his fingers started their magic on her.

"Because I don't want to," she cried, managing to kick him as she trashed underneath him.

"Doesn't matter," he growled, pulling himself so close that he was lying on top of her.

She could feel him, hard, against her thigh and she swallowed hard when she found herself turned on by it but still, she didn't want it. Maybe her body wanted it but as long her mind didn't, it wasn't going to happen.

"Stop!" she yelled at him, trashing underneath him, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to!"

He huffed rolled off her before he got up and left her, again.

"Hey!" she called after him. "Don't leave me like this, you can't!" he hadn't bothered to pulled the covers over but left them in the end of the bed.

It doesn't take long before the heat Edward had created was gone and Bella found herself shivering as the room grew colder.

Her eyes became heavy but she was afraid to fall asleep, afraid that Edward could come back but at the same time she had a feeling that he would never do something she didn't want to do, that he only pretended to intimidate her.

Bella pushed every thought she had out of her head and forced herself to fall asleep.

~O~O~O

When Bella still hadn't come down till breakfast, Edward went up to look after her.

The first thing he had done when he woke up that morning was to untie her hands. He knew that tying her was a little drastic but he felt that he had to prove his point when he said that it would go unpunished. For the future though, he had to come up with something else, something that could perhaps earn her trust.

Bella had curled up on her side since he had untied her hands, her body getting a soft glow from the hall light. She stirred and he sat down next to her on the bed and watched her as she slowly uncurled herself and stretched her short but lean body.

Her small yet lush breasts moved slightly as she fell against the mattress again and he felt himself stir.

Bella felt rested and the soreness she had expected in her arms wasn't there. After stretching her body till the stiffness from sleep was gone, she turned on to her side, ready to sleep a little longer.

But a sweet mint cent filled her nose and she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes met Edwards and took some time before her mind registered anything but as she felt a hand caress her breast, she leaped to her feet and pressed herself against the wall, wishing she could just go through it.

"Good morning sleepy head," Edward said with a smirk. "Aren't you a little cold?" he asked, gesturing to the fact that Bella was naked.

"Yes," she snapped, snatching the covers to wrap around her, to hide her nakedness.

"Naw, don't hide that beautiful body of yours," Edward pretended to pout.

"Fuck off," she snapped and walked out of the room, the bathroom her destination.

Edward followed her, chuckling as he did. He found it very amusing to watch an angry Bella as she found her underwear and clothes for the day. When she stomped past him, her clothes in her arms and the covers tightly around her chest, and threw the bathroom door close, he lost it and laughed till he had tears in his eyes.

Bella huffed and glared at herself in the mirror. He was the most arrogant and infuriating man she had ever met and she had met a few in her life. She didn't have much choice when she worked for Victoria.

After checking that the door was locked to make sure Edward wouldn't surprise her, Bella let the covers fall to the floor and stepped inside the spacious shower.

The rest of the day, Bella tried to ignore Edward, both because she didn't like him and wanted to piss him off but also because she just needed to focus on something else.

Outside, the sun was shining and she could almost see the colors of the leaves change colors. The light was changing, making everything look so idyllic. It made Bella want to live here and she even considered telling Edward that she was going to do this, marry him without him forcing her, just because she suddenly fell in love with the place, the trees and the light, everything about, everything she could see from the couch.

She managed to hold her tongue though, and kept reading her book, _A perfect proposal_ by Katie Fford.

She was not going to rush herself further into the marriage. Once was more than enough.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**AN: To all my readers, thank you for all the reviews. But that's not what I want to say. I want you all to forget about Bella's black out earlier in the story. I just can't get it back into the story and it will look a little weird if she suddenly "healed" from whatever she has. Instead, she has some anxiety problems and when she gets really nervous, she starts to hyperventilate and if she doesn't get help, she'll faint. From now on, that's what happened to her in chapter five.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

"I have some ideas of what I want but since it's in such a short time, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to do it," Bella said, curling her legs underneath her as she sat down on the couch.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands, actually clapped her hands.

"Oh Bella, you're going to have the perfect wedding," she squealed pulled a notebook from her purse. Rose and Esme, who was also there, moved to next to Alice and started talking.

It was like they had forgotten all about Bella in just seconds, about the bride herself.

She looked at them before she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Edward was sitting there with his newspaper and coffee cup.

"Finished already?" he asked without taking his eyes of the paper.

"No," Bella sighed. "I'm just letting them write down their ideas while they remember them." He just grunted, making Bella role her eyes because that sound would only make her remember when she actually realized that there was no way that she would be able to get out of this.

_**Two weeks earlier**_

"_What am I supposed to do when you're at work then?" Bella screamed at Edward._

"_I don't know, that's not my problem," he grunted, going back to his book._

_Bella had been locked inside the house for a week and she didn't have anything left to do. She had sorted through her clothes, her books and she had even sorted all the books in Edwards's library by color, then alphabetically for each color. _

"_Well, I think it is," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest._

_She was annoyed and mad as hell. Slowly, she started tapping her foot, and then started humming. Of course, she didn't know that she was doing this, or that she was annoying Edward. _

"_For God's sake, can you stop?" yelled after a while, slamming his book in the coffee table._

"_You stop it," was Bella's immediately respond, though she had no idea what he was talking about._

"_What?"_

"_Never mind. What are you talking about?" Bella asked._

"_Was humming and the tapping necessary?" Edward asked, leaning forward so he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking at Bella through he lashes._

"_I didn't know I was doing that," Bella confessed._

"_Well, since you now have my full attention, what it is?"_

"_I'm annoyed, no, actually a little angry at you for expecting me to sit home while you're at work, to clean and do nothing at all."_

"_Bella," he sighed. "What's done is done and there's nothing you can do about it, unless you suddenly have 50 000 dollars and a new girl of course."_

"_50 000?"_

"_Yeah, 50 000."_

"_It's that what you paid for me?"_

"_No, I actually paid just 20 000 for you, Victoria was more than happy with it because she thought she wouldn't be able to push more out of me."_

"_But if she had known how desperate you were, she could easily pushed a hundred grand out of you?" Edward's eyes blazed but he managed to get himself together before he let Bella's smarty-pants get to him._

"_Not quite a hundred grand, maybe 50 000, even 60." _

"_So, do you think I'm worth 20 000 dollars, you rich bastard?"_

"_Actually, I was tempted to pay more when I read your resume. I was quite impressed actually; not one customer who left without a smile on his face." Bella smiled, impressed with herself that all the guys left being happy. And that she did it all without doing something she would regret._

"_Well, did you get your money worth?"_

"_How would I know? I haven't had the pleasure to have the "test ride" yet," he smirked and winked._

"_Asshole," Bella spat and ran upstairs._

_~O~O~O_

_The next day, Bella was once again home alone, with nothing to do._

_She thought about starting to redecorate the kitchen but decided on doing nothing. The plates from breakfast stood at the island, the glasses and the coffee cups, everything when Edward came home. The bed was not made and the wet towels lay on the bathroom floor._

_Bella hadn't lifted a finger all day, just laid on the couch and read a book._

_After changing into a pair of jeans and a simple, normal white t-shirt, Edward marched down the stairs and over to Bella. He pulled the book out of her hands and threw it across the room before he grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her with him to the kitchen._

"_Do you remember one of the first rules I gave you?" he asked in a calm voice._

"_Never leave the bed if I wake up before you."_

"_Yes, but that was not the one I was after. Try again."_

"_Always make you breakfast and have it ready before you get down. I can shower and such later."_

"_Again please," he asked with clenched teeth._

"_Ok, then it must be that I'm not allowed to leave the house, at all, when you're not home," Bella smiled proudly, messing with him because she knew just fine what he was after._

"_Damn it Bella!" he slammed his hand on the countertop. "You know very well what I'm after so tell me, why the hell is the breakfast still out, wet towels on the floor upstairs and no dinner when you're home all day long?"_

"_Finally!" Bella cheered, throwing her arms over her head as she went back into the living room._

"_Care to explain?" Edward asked, following her._

"_Yes. Every day since you "grounded" me, I've been stuck here without anything to do expect cleaning. Why don't we switch roles for a week and you will understand what it is like to have nothing at all to do?"_

"_No."_

"_Thought so." Bella mumbled and left the kitchen with hunched shoulders._

"_I'm not finished," Edward called after._

"_Unless you have something else I can do other that cleaning, like let me go outside, we're finished," Bella insisted, deciding that she was going outside for the first time since she was "grounded"._

_Edward followed her as she went into the hall and found her jacket (it was getting colder outside by the day. The warmest day was Bella's birthday but from there on, it got colder and colder,) and started taking on her sneakers._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, leaning against the wall, watching her, with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Out." Simple as that._

"_And how are you planning on turning the alarm off?"_

"_I'm not," she smirked and unlocked the door. _

_As soon the door handle was pushed down, the alarm went off and Edward pushed himself off the wall, pulling the console up to turn it off._

_By then, Bella was out the door and walking around the corner off the house._

_She enjoyed the fresh air, the cold autumn air that filled her nose, how the breeze blew in her hair._

_The little bubble she had made around herself in just that short time, busted as soon she felt Edwards hand on her arm._

"_I don't usually hit girl but Bella, you are really close to being knocked down," he breathed in her face._

_Bella didn't feel threatened at all but breathed in the sweet smell of his breath. _

"_You're not scaring me, if that's what you're trying to do."_

"_You should be," he promised and let go of her arm._

_He didn't force her inside but decided on letting her have this time outside as he was going to lock her in for good after this._

_Ok, maybe not for good but she wasn't getting away with this. No chance in hell._

_Hours later, Bella was cold enough to think that maybe it was a good idea to get inside. It was getting dark outside too and since she was a little girl, she had been afraid of the dark, ever since her parents died. Since that day, Bella had felt as if someone was watching her when she was alone outside, after dark had fallen._

_Edward had started a fire in the living room and he had even made the dinner Bella had refused to make. It was something as easy as homemade pizza but it looked delicious and Bella was starving._

_That small gesture forced Bella to look at Edward in a different light for a minute and for a second, the scariest thought she had ever though, went through her head._

"_**Maybe this can actually work…"**_

_She managed to shake it out of her head before she would do something stupid and joined Edward on the couch._

"_Thank you," she said as she took the first bite of her pizza._

"_For what?"_

"_For letting me stay outside. I know you won't let me go outside for a while as I did without asking you but even though, thank you."_

"_You're right, I won't let you go outside for a while but Bella, if you ask, I just might let you do it. if you want to go outside, ask, or if you want to come with me to the store, you just have to ask."_

"_I will."_

"_Now, if the dishes still stand on the table when I get home tomorrow, I won't be happy and you don't want to see me angry Bella, trust me, you don't."_

"_Yeah yeah, no dishes on the table when you get home," Bella huffed._

"_And, if you don't have anything to do when you're finished with your chores, you can from tomorrow, start planning our wedding."_

"_I need a date," she mumbled, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to talk herself out from this one."_

"_December 1__st__. It's a Thursday."_

_Suddenly everything seemed so real._

Bella was brought back to the present by a squeal from the living room.

Both she and Edward went to see what was happening.

It was nothing more than Alice, who was flipping through a magazine, a Bridal magazine.

"Bella, we've found the perfect dress for you!" she squealed again and showed both Bella and Edward the dress.

It was beautiful but Bella wouldn't be seen dead in it; she would look like a big freaking cake and one thing was clear, she was not going to look like a cake on her wedding day, no matter what.

"It's beautiful," she said but nothing more. Edward though, said what Bella thought out loud.

"She's not going to wear that one or anything like it."

"It's not your decision," Alice pointed out.

"You're right but it isn't yours either; it's Bella's."

"She said it was beautiful."

"It doesn't mean that she wants to wear it."

"Please stop talking like I'm not here," Bella said as they kept going back and forth between them.

"Sorry," Edward said.

"Bella, tell me what you really think about the dress," Alice demanded.

"It's beautiful but not me. I'm going to look like a big freaking cake in it and to be honest, no one in this room is ever going to pull that off without making someone think about cake."

Alice, Esme and Rose stared at her as if she had just grown a second head but Edward smiled and she could see that he wanted to laugh out loud so bad.

"Look, can't we say that we're finished today. Go home and write down your ideas and we'll meet again tomorrow," Bella suggested.

"But Bella, it's only two and a half month to the day; we're not going to get it all if you want us to _take the day_," Esme insisted.

"I just need to go over all I want first so we'll have somewhere to work from," she said and left; she didn't bother to say goodbye when they couldn't respect her wish.

Edward look after her till she turned around the corner to the kitchen before he turned to his mother and his sisters in law.

"Don't push her," he told them. "Bella is a little unsure if this is what she wants, if we're moving too fast forward," he lied to them.

"Is she having an affair?" Esme gasped and Edward tried so hard not to roll his eyes but he didn't manage it.

"No mom, she isn't having an affair, she's just unsure, that's all."

"Ok, we're not going to push her," Rose promised, giving him a sincere smile.

"That's all I'm asking for," he didn't need them to push Bella further away then she already was.

Edward told his mother and sisters in law good bye and went to the kitchen where Bella had started dinner.

"They won't push you into choosing something you don't want," he told her and she barely nodded. "If they won't listen to you, tell me and I'll have talk with them." Again, her only answer was a slight nod.

"Bella," he said, walking over to her, taking her by the shoulder to turn her around.

He kissed her.

It wasn't a dominating kiss or anything like that but a soft kiss.

Since the day Bella had just walked outside, she had asked Edward for almost everything. Not something as stupid like if she could go to the toilet or if she was allowed to eat. No, she asked him if she could go outside, if they could take a walk, if she could come with him to the store.

At first, he had been tempted to say no when she wanted to come with him to the store but he also knew that he had said that she could, if she asked. Just after her first trip to the store, Edward told her that she could come with him every time if she wanted to. She was to more help than he had expected. And the drive home wasn't that boring when she was with him, even though she never said a word, just the fact that he wasn't alone in the car was enough.

He broke away, both of them breathing heavily. Bella looked up at him with big eyes, not sure what to do; he had taken her by surprise.

It felt so good yet Bella wasn't allowing herself to feel anything; she was supposed to hate the man who bought her but when he did small gestures she felt the hate slowly slip away. And now this…

Instead of saying anything, she pushed herself away and just walked out of the kitchen, leaving Edward to look after the food. She needed some time alone, to think, to clear her head.

As she walked through the living room, she grabbed the Bridal magazine Alice had left and brought it with her to the upstairs bathroom.

She locked herself inside and just let herself slide to the floor. She looked into thin air as if she was waiting for something to appear.

Nothing did.

Instead she started to flip through the magazine she was gripping so tightly in her hand and as she did, she got a mental picture of what she wanted her wedding to be like, how the dress would look like and how the cake was going to taste.

She could still feel Edward lips on hers and she had no idea what to do but for once, since she had arrived at Edward's house, she could see the light in the end of the tunnel and the shadow of the man she was going to share the rest of her life with.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Time went by.

Bella felt a strong pull toward Edward and she was pretty sure that he felt the same.

There were no more arguing and Edward trusted Bella more and more for each day that went by. They watched movies together, ate every dinner together and every day, they shared a kiss.

For Bella, sleeping naked wasn't that big of a problem anymore. Edward respected the fact that she wasn't comfortable with him sleeping so close when she was naked but she couldn't make herself ask him if it was ok for him that she slept with something one, panties or a t-shirt.

She was afraid that she might push him too far and he would turn to the bad guy again but she got more and more confident as the days went and it didn't take long before she pulled out her almost unused paint and brushes from her bag.

Once, she had loved to paint but as Victoria's life was pushed on to her, she had to put it away.

But it all was going to change.

The time seemed to just fly past them and suddenly, it was Halloween.

The day was sunny and Bella had managed to make Edward to turn the heat on in the outdoor pool. Even though it was a slight draft, Bella was set on taking a swim that day. Wrapped up in a bathroom and Uggs, which Bella hated and was ugly as hell, she managed to get from the house to the pool, staying warm.

She was only on her fifth lap when she saw someone at the other end of the pool, watching her. At first she thought it was either Jacob or Sam, whom she had become close friends with, both of them her best friends, but the shadow was not at tall as Jacob or as broad as Sam.

When she reached the other end where the unknown person was standing, she saw that he had the same jet black hair and russet colored skin as Jacob and Sam.

He looked kind of dangerous where he was standing, his hands in his pockets, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and big black boots, looking like a tanned James Dean.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked when she reached the other end.

"No, I'm fine," he smiled and just looked at her.

"Do you have a name?" she asked after a long awkward silence.

"Paul Lahote."

"I don't know about you bet someone sees it as rude to just walk on to someone else's property," Bella stated after swimming over to the ladder to get out of the water.

"Don't worry, Big-Guy knows I'm here," he gestured to the house.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"So who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…"

"Paul!" Bella and Paul turned to see Sam coming from their house.

"Yeah?" Paul called back.

"Edward agreed on you staying here as long you didn't do something stupid." Sam gave Paul a pointed look.

"I haven't done anything stupid, yet," he smirked, which earned him a hard slap on the head from Sam and Bella couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Let me know if he does anything stupid," Sam told her before he gave Paul a pointed look and left.

Without a word, Bella left Paul by the pool.

Later that day, after a shower and lunch, there was a knock on the door and when Bella opened the door, she was met by Paul's dark brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to stay here for a little while and though maybe we should get to know each other."

"Ok, give me a few minutes to change."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, they were walking down the trail to the lake, getting to know each other.

Paul was 21, only two years older than Bella. He was nothing like her dream guy, whoever that was, but he was funny, kind, a little cute and they had several things in common. Surprisingly, he loved One Tree Hill and True Blood too, they had pretty much the same music taste too. Blondie, Sugarcult and occasionally something more classic as Enya.

Bella told all about herself, almost. She told him about her parents and how she had lived with Victoria till she was 18 and moved in with Edward. When she told him she was engaged to him, he didn't believe her at first and after she told the story she had told Edward's family, he couldn't understand why she was engaged to some who was nine years older.

Bella then explained to him that there was no need for him to understand it. She couldn't believe that she was now defending what she had been forced into.

When he kept nagging about Edward being too old, Bella had enough and marched away, ignoring him when he followed her, walked around him when he blocked her path.

When they reached the house, Bella was about to slap him when he pulled her close by the shoulders and kissed her.

It caught her by surprise and she almost kissed back but she managed to stop herself before she did something she would regret. It didn't even feel right.

When he pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. Paul smiled and when he started to lean in for another kiss, Bella pulled away and went inside, locking the door just to make sure he wouldn't follow.

Later that day, when the sun was down and it was getting darker by the minute, Edward and Bella was sitting in front of the TV as they ate dinner; lasagna. Several times during the dinner, Bella had to hold her tongue. She wanted to tell Edward about what happen incase Paul told him himself, which would give Edward the wrong picture. The problem was that she didn't want to give Paul problems and make him leave.

Then she started thinking, did Edward deserve to know about it? Probably yes, even though he was an ass, an ass that had showed her that there was a heart somewhere in him that could care about her.

Then there was a second question; if she told him, would it help earning his trust? Then again, it wasn't she who had to earn his trust but the other way around. It was more important that he earned her trust if he wanted her to trust him not to hurt him.

She decided to keep her mouth shut, at least for a few days till she knew how to drop it on him.

~O~O~O

"We're invited to a Halloween party on Thursday," Edward told Bella the next morning when she sat his breakfast in front of him.

"A party?"

"Yeah, some friends of mom have an annual party a few days after Halloween," he explained.

"So there's not a party to dress up," Bella said as she sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"No. I've made a deal with a store in Seattle to deliver some selected dresses for you to choose between. They'll be here around noon," explained as he placed his plate in the sink.

"What's the store called?"

"I don't know, something like _Kiki's Couture_."

"Ok. Will you be home today?" Bella asked as she got another glass of milk.

"I don't know but I'll be home by six." Then he left, without a kiss or a goodbye, nothing.

Bella cleaned up after breakfast when she was finished, she cleaned around the house and most importantly, the bedroom and then she showered. She figured that if she was going to try on dresses, she could at least shower and have a tidy bedroom since that would be where the trying would take place.

And when the clock hit noon, the doorbell rang, right on time.

Three women came with at least fifteen dresses and lined them up in the bedroom while Bella watched. It seemed that Edward had the wrong name though. It wasn't Kiki's Couture but Kiko House of Couture.

The oldest lady, named Kiki actually, started taking dress after dress out of their bags, showing them to Bella, who sat there and looked at them up and down before she shook her head. She didn't even bother to try them on; in her eyes, they were all ugly, just awful.

So when Edward came home, at seven that day, Bella was a little nervous about telling him that she didn't have a dress for the party. But who could blame her? She had taken a picture of the only dress that was nice and even that was ugly, to show Edward.

She was annoyed though, that he didn't manage to be home by the time he promised. When he walked through the door, Bella was watching One Tree Hill and had already eaten dinner. She was surprised that he didn't say anything about it but just said _hi_, went upstairs to change and heated his food before he joined her on the couch, on the other end of it.

"I didn't find a dress today," she said when the first pause was.

"I made sure that they had enough dresses for you to hate and a chance to like at least one and you couldn't find one?" Edward asked, looking at her with hard eyes.

Bella laughed once.

"If you had seen the dresses, you would have been glad that I didn't find one. Look," she leaned over to him, showing the picture of the dress she had taken. "That was the nicest dress."

"That was the prettiest dress they had to show you?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and they couldn't understand why I couldn't find one I liked. They really didn't like it when I told them that they were all kind of ugly," Bella told him and he laughed and smiled for the first time that day, at least to her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to call another store to come then tomorrow or Thursday morning."

"Well, I thought about that too but maybe I can ask Jacob or Sam to drive me to Seattle so I can look around?" Bella asked hopefully.

"You think I would let you walk around in Seattle alone?"

"I won't be alone and don't you think it's time to trust me?"

"I will trust you when I want to," Edward said and went upstairs.

Bella saw it as a possibility to clean the dishes and follow him. Edward was in the bathroom when she entered the bedroom and she could hear that he was going to take a shower. Now, even though things were warming up between them didn't mean that she was accepting all the nudity.

Before dinner she had changed into her pjs and she was tired, not after a long day but because she had barely slept the night before.

While she waited for Edward to finish showering so she could wash her face and brush her teeth, she lay down on the bed and waited. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Please Jacob," Bella pleaded, ready to fall on her knees in front of him.

"Bella, Edward told you no, please listen to him," he pleaded back.

"I know but he has no taste when it comes to women clothing. He's going to call some stupid store again and they will bring the same butt ugly dresses like yesterday. If I don't do this, I'll have to go naked to the party tomorrow." In the corner of her eyes she could see Paul's ears perk up; her plan was working.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob kissed Bella on her forehead and went back to his flowers.

When she was sure he wasn't going to hear her, she went over to Paul.

"Paul, can you do me a favor, please?" Bella asked him, hoping that he wasn't mad after the little "accident".

"And what will that be, B?"

"Can you please drive me to Seattle?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a dress and Edward have no taste when it comes to it. Look," she showed him the picture of the dress.

"Holy fuck, if I had seen you in that on Monday, I wouldn't have kissed you," he almost shouted and both of them looked over at Jacob; he hadn't moved.

"Can you? Please?"

"Sure. When do we have to go?"

"As soon you've managed to borrow a car."

"Ok, give me ten minutes and meet me at the mailboxes."

Ten minutes later, Paul stopped in front of Bella in Jacobs Rabbit and they drove off.

They didn't talk much during the ride but the kiss was forgotten by the time they parked in front of one of many stores in Seattle and luckily for Bella, it didn't take long before she found the perfect dress.

It was love at first sight…

~O~O~O

Another two weeks went by and it was only thirteen days until the wedding. Bella was freaking out, not only because of the wedding but because Edward had gone back to being the bastard after the Halloween party. Bella had no idea what to do because he was so out action, not caring what she chose for the wedding but it didn't matter because whatever she picked, Esme changed, without telling Bella.

Bella had ordered a three layer cake with white fondant and blue flowers decorating with raspberry cream inside. When she called to see how things were going with the test cake, she was told that the changes was noted and the test cake would be finished in time, with blueberry cream, off white fondant with pale pink roses.

Esme had called and changed Bella's order. When Bella called Esme, she said that blueberry was much more sophisticated for some reason and it didn't matter that Bella was allergic to blueberries.

The same happened to the dress.

Bella had fallen in love with a simple white dress but Esme changed it to a champagne colored dress with a big skirt and a veil that covered her face, glows to cover her arms. Esme's explanation was that Bella couldn't wear white; it just didn't fit with her background.

Bella had hung up on her before Esme had heard her cry.

When Bella told Edward about what his mother was doing, he had said that she should be grateful for the help she was getting; he didn't care that their wedding was being controlled by his mother and Bella was sure that if Esme would have it her way, she would come with them to the honeymoon.

The honeymoon…

Bella dreaded that almost more than the wedding night. She had no idea where they would go and when she asked Edward about where he wanted to go, he said he didn't care.

So their honeymoon was going to end up being spent in a cabin far away from people in the mountains on the border to Canada.

**AN: I'm sorry, I know this is really short but I have no idea what to write between the last chapter and the next, the wedding chapter. I'm just so set on what's going to happen the day before the wedding, the wedding and after that my brain is empty for other ideas.**

**Again, sorry.**

_**DevilsWriter.**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**AN: first I want to answer a question from Kim. Yes, Esme liked Bella and she still does, she just don't know where to stop. She's used to having four boys around her, four boys to take care off and when her youngest get married to a girl who is nine years younger than him, she feels like she have to interfere and take control. She haven't done anything to piss Bella off but because she thought that it would be for the best. Of course, the thing with the invitations you will read about in this chapter was because Emse thought that Bella's friends would be…well not right for such a nice wedding.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

It was the day before the wedding and Bella was fretting over everything. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be, all thanks to Esme who had so far done everything she could to ruin it.

Bella had called a catering firm and ordered a three course dinner with a delicious dessert, and she had kept her mouth shut so Esme couldn't ruin it.

Bella had wanted it all to be small, no practicing walking down the aisle or anything like that, just close family for dinner, nothing more, so when it was four in the afternoon, it was time for Bella to take a shower, fix her hair and all.

For the dinner, Bella had chosen a dark blue form fitting dress with a light blue bow in the back. She had decided to not wear any shoes though, afraid that she might fall and bruise herself before her own wedding.

At five, the doorbell rang and Edward let the catering in, showing them the kitchen and all before he went upstairs himself to change for the dinner. He was surprised when he almost collided with Bella, almost knocking her to the ground. He managed to steady her before she fell and when he let go of her hips, he saw how beautiful she looked in her dress for the night.

"You look stunning," he said, looking her up and down.

"Thank you," Bella whispered, blushing. "Have the catering come yet?" she asked then, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they're settling in the kitchen."

"Ok, thank you," Bella brushed past him and walked away quickly, not trusting herself when every time he touched her, it was like she was on fire.

~O~O~O

Esme ruined the rehearsal dinner too.

Somehow, she had managed to find out which firm Bella had decided on using for the catering and she had called to find out the menu, and then changed it into something she wanted.

Bella hadn't said anything but eaten the food, looking forward to when she would leave with Alice and Rose, go to the hotel where the wedding would be. They would spend the night in one of the smaller rooms, a real girls' night and the next day, they would change and use the room as storage as Bella and Edward got the Honeymoon Suit for the night before they would leave for their honeymoon.

And when they finally left Alice, Rose and Bella, Bella breathed out and smiled a real smile, the first the whole night.

When they reached the hotel, Alice and Rose insisted that Bella should be blindfolded so she couldn't see what they had been doing all day; they wanted it to be a surprise for her.

And they had a few more surprises for Bella, hoping that this Wedding wouldn't be that bad for her as it seemed to be.

At their room stood three huge bowls with chocolate ice cream covered with sprinkles, peanuts and chocolate sauce.

When Bella saw them, she screamed like a little girl and had hugged her friends hard and long, chanting _thank you thank you thank you_ over and over again.

_**The wedding day**_

When Bella woke up on her wedding day, she felt light, as if nothing could ruin the day for her, that everything would be just perfect.

That was until it was time for her make up.

It smelled Emse all the way when two strangers were waiting in the room when Bella came out form the shower. They confirmed that it was Esme who had paid them to do Bella's make-up and hair, and they had her dress with them.

There was just one problem.

Bella had bought her own dress when she had found out that she wouldn't be able to talk Emse into returning the dress she had chosen for Bella. No, Bella said that the hair and make-up artists could leave, they wasn't needed at all.

And she had the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on (**picture on my profile**). The bodies was beaded and it draped over her hips before it went down with three layers of different laces, making a simple yet romantic dress.

No, Bella did everything herself and got a maid to tighten the ribbons on her corset.

The halls were empty as she walked to the elevator and inside the elevator, she sang, she sang so she wouldn't think of what she was doing, so she wouldn't run off.

She didn't know why but she thought that even though she was someone's possession, no one deserved to be left at the alter with all your friends watching, not even Edward.

The bell dinged and Bella carefully made her way out of the elevator and through the lobby, ignoring the stares and smiles from those who worked at the hotel; they were making her even more nervous than she already was.

When she reached the white double doors leading into the ball room, Bella took a deep breath and nodded to the two young guys that were going to open the doors for here.

Slowly, agonizing slowly, they opened the doors, reliving a beautiful decorated ball room, covered in white…roses.

Bella drew a deep breath and started to walk, ignoring the roses and their smell.

Then she heard it.

"_What is she wearing?"_

"_What have she done to her hair?"_

"_Oh my God, she can't get married in that!" _the whispers were loud and Bella heard them all as soon she put her foot inside the door, when every head turned to look at her walking down the aisle.

At the alter stood the priest with the man she was supposed to love, the man who was supposed to love her but she knew that love was a lost hope.

Next he stood his brothers, his father and his mother.

Bella could see the disgust in his mother's eyes and she felt herself slow down until she stood perfectly still, her eyes locked with the man she didn't love.

The whispers were like knives, driven through her flesh as she stood there, her mind racing against the time.

"_Why marry her?"_

"_She's plain, ugly."_

"_She's a whore, he can do better!"_

Gathering the dress in her hands, she turned and ran, ran as fast as she could to the elevators, managing to squeeze between the doors before they closed. Pushing the button, her breathing picked up and she felt herself panicking.

A bell rang and the doors opened and she took off running again, running to the safe place.

~O~O~O

She ran.

He watched her gather her dress in her hands and run.

He ran after her, his legs longer and stronger but he wasn't fast enough.

The elevator closed and he looked at them, somewhere in his mind, willing the elevator to stop but he kept on moving.

The stairs.

He ran the stairs, a piece of cake for him.

The door wasn't locked and the room wasn't empty.

She was still there.

A trail of clothes led to the bedroom.

The dress was like a white pool around her feet as she stepped out of it, the shoes still on.

Dressed in white lingerie from top to toe, her hair gathered in the nap of her neck loosely, tendrils framing her small round face, she looked positively ravishing.

"How dare –" he was cut off.

"Get me out of this!" she cried, struggling to reach the strings on her corset.

She turned to him and he could see her face, stained with her own tears.

"Get me out," she sobbed.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, slowly loosening the bow before ripping the corset open.

She gasped and collapsed on the floor, looking even more ravishing, only clad in stockings, panties and her high heels, all white and pure, a dark blue garter belt making the flesh of her thigh looking even paler.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her head was lolling to the right, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I see Esme let you do this your way," he said, pulling her up and making her sit on the bed instead on the cold floor.

"She didn't," she whispered, biting her lip. "I went behind their backs," she admitted, fear in her eyes.

He sat there, taking it in, the fury bubbling before he cooled down.

"Please, don't make me wear that dress again, please, don't make me do this," she pleaded after drying her tears.

"Is the thought of marrying that terrifying?" he asked with a laugh but there were no humor there.

"No," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "-not anymore. I just want to do this my way."

"And your way is?"

"Just the two of us, a priest and two witnesses, by the lake behind the house, at dawn."

"Who is to be our witnesses?"

"Jacob and Sam."

"And why our gardener and his partner?"

"Because they are my friends. They love and they respect you."

"What about my family? My mother would be devastated is she wasn't there to see her son get married."

"Screw her," Bella hissed.

He pinched her arm, making her yelp.

"Do not talk about my mother like that. Show her some respect."

"Just like her?" Bella demanded, pulling her arm back and rising from the bed. "She ruined my wedding, she told the sales woman that I was just a child and wouldn't know what was best, for my own wedding!" she cried, throwing her arms in air.

Edward sat on the bed with a face set in stone.

"I wasn't allowed to pick my own dress. She didn't care when I told her that I'm allergic to roses and blueberries," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, covering her bare chest.

"You saw all those people," he nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Those are only your family and people she invited so she could impress them. She never mailed the invitations I had for my friends. I found them in her purse last week."

"What were you doing, going through my mother's purse?"

"Really? You care only about the fact that I went through your mother's purse?" she shrieked. "And so you know, she asked me to get her cellphone, forgetting about the invitations."

This was all arousing for Edward, watching Bella, barely clad, her firm breast bounce a little every time she moved.

He rose from the bed and went over to her, laying a hand on her cheek, stroking it.

"You've never looked as beautiful as you do now," he whispered, his thumb stroking her lips.

She blushed and looked away from him but she enjoyed the compliment and his touch felt good.

"But let us forget the wedding for a little, don't we?" his hand slide down her throat, over her collarbone and over the swell of her breast, cupping it. His thumb brushed over her nipple and it hardened under his touch, goose bumps blossoming on her skin and a flush colored her creamy skin, her whole body blushing.

"Don't," she whispered, pushing his hand away as she stepped back just to press her back against the wall.

Edward didn't listen but stepped closer to her again and laid his hand back on the swell of her breast.

"Don't," she said again with a little more force than the first time but Edward still didn't listen.

His hand went lower till he brushed against her core, only the thin fabric of her panties keeping from touching her.

"Stop!" she said even more forcefully and she pushed Edward away from her and she walked over to the bed to sit down.

But Edward had other plans for her and as she turned, pushed her down on the bed till she was flat on the back. He straddled her, her hands forced to stay over her head by one of his hands.

"Why try to deny that you earn for my touch, Bella," he whispered in her ear. "I can feel your body getting hot, the warmth from your core, feel how your nipples are hard." He pressed himself against her and he longed to get inside her.

He leaned down so their foreheads were touching and his right hand came up to stroke her cheek, down her neck till he reached her breasts.

"I. Don't. Want. This," Bella told him, slowly, with clenched teeth.

"Oh but Bella, you're going to get it, you have to, and anyway, this isn't something new to you; this was your job, remember," he smirked in her face before he kissed her on the lips, hard.

Bella grabbed his head and tried to pull him back but he was stronger than her and kissed her harder.

She did the only thing she could think of; bit his lip.

"Fuck!" he pulled away, took hold of her throat, his hand raised.

Bella stared up at him with wide eyes, scared that he would hit her, scared that he would beat her, scared of him. She trembled and she couldn't help the chocked sob that came out.

Edwards hand went down when he heard it and he moved off her, off the bed and went to the bathroom. Bella just lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to control her breathing. She jumped a little when she felt something touch her leg and when she looked, Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed with a bathrobe in his hands.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me," he whispered, staring at the robe in his hands. "I've never hit a woman before, never hurt a woman physically, ever, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Bella didn't say anything but stared at him, feeling so small all the sudden.

"Bella, please say something," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I really didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me. Say something," he pleaded.

"Can I have that robe?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah," he laid the robe over her to cover her up just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'm just gonna see who that is," Edward informed before he left, locking the door behind him.

It didn't take long before Bella heard Carlisle's voice.

Curios, Bella wrapped the robe around her, took of her shoes and went to see what the loud voices was fore.

"-forcing her into marriage like that!" was all she got from the last sentence Carlisle said when she opened the door.

"I'm not forcing her into anything, dad," Edward argued back, not knowing that she was standing behind him.

"He isn't forcing me into anything, Carlisle," Bella lied, assuring her almost father in law and to prove it somehow, she took Edward's hand and held it with both her hands.

Edward smiled at her and Bella could see that it was real; she smiled back.

"Now, can you please tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked. "There's a hundred guests downstairs, waiting to know what's going on."

"Dad, can you get the priest, without anyone knowing it? And get Jacob and Sam to come up?" Edward asked his father, surprising Bella.

Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

"I'm not going to ask why but I'll do it," Carlisle said before he left.

Edward turned to Bella and cupped her cheeks.

"I know you don't want to marry me because I'm an ass and frankly, I don't want to marry you either when you can't keep your legs close, but can you please stay with me at least a few months? Just help me?"

"I think I can do that," Bella whispered.

"Thank you. Now, do you want to wear the dress? I can help you," Edward offered.

"I'll rather not."

"Ok, I'm just going to get this jacket and shoes off," he let go of Bella and went to the bedroom.

Then Bella actually heard what he had said; _when you can't keep your legs close._

"Edward," she followed him. "What did you mean when you said I can't keep my legs close?" she asked.

"Oh that, I know about you and Paul," he said as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean you know about me and Paul?"

"I know you two were screwing behind my back when I wasn't home."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have a picture of you two kissing rather passionately."

"And that means we've been having sex?" Bella asked, not quite sure if she was following him.

"No but you've spent a lot of time together since he came."

"I have never kissed Paul, neither have I had sex with him," Bella explained.

"So what is this?" Edward held out a picture, a picture of Bella and Paul kissing, or rather Paul kissing Bella.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I still didn't kiss him. He kissed me to show me that younger guys was better than someone so much older than me," Bella explained, giving the picture back.

"And I should believe you why?"

"Because in just minutes your dad is going to be here with the priest and two witnesses," Bella explained. "And you're going to do it because your job means too much to you," she added.

But they still got married and when the priest said _You may kiss the bride,_ Edward cupped Bella's face and kissed her tenderly and everything disappeared for Bella. She barely noticed Carlisle, the priest and Jacob and Sam congratulate them; she was in a daze.

When they were alone, Bella and Edward stood awkwardly and looked at each other.

"We're married," Bella whispered, not quiet believing it yet.

"Yes we are," Edward agreed before he went over to the stereo and turned it on. "How about our first dance as man and wife?" he suggested, holding his hand out for Bella to take.

She didn't say anything but hesitated before she laid her hand in his. He pulled her close to him and slowly, he started to move them around the room and the room was filled with Chase Coy's Lullaby, followed by Superchick with Beauty from pain and last, Edwina Hayes and Feels like home.

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where _

_I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

…and it did.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Don't you dare to answer that phone, Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen.

"But it's Alice," she called back a plea.

"It was your idea," he said, leaning against the door frame with a serious face but Bella could hear his light tone.

"Please," she pleaded, going down on her knees, making Edward laugh.

"Fine, I'll give you ten minutes," he gave in before going back to the food.

"You're giving me?" Bella asked, following him. She sounded serious too and Edward thought for a moment that he had gone too far but when he turned to look at her, she was grinning, already dialing Alice's number with top speed.

Twenty minutes later, Edward managed to pry the phone out of Bella's hands and say hi to Alice before he hung up.

"You couldn't give me ten more minutes?" Bella complained as she sat down on the couch next to Edward who had made taco for them and put on _Love Actually._

"I gave you ten more minutes but I just might give you ten minutes tomorrow too," he joked, kissing her temporal.

"Oh, what a kind heart you have Mr. Cullen," Bella teased.

"Not as kind as yours though Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased right back, smiling.

Bella smiled too but she was still getting used to her new name, Isabella Cullen, or maybe just Bella Cullen? She would be bearing the name for a while but yet, she wasn't sure if she was going to change her name back to Swan when the marriage was over. It wasn't that she liked the name, neither did she dislike it, but she just didn't see why she would change her name, again.

But that time had yet to come and a lot could change.

But so far, just three days into their marriage, Bella couldn't complain on anything. On their wedding night, they had dance till Bella almost fell asleep standing and then Edward had carried her to bed and they both had slept soundly with their clothes on.

When Bella woke up the next day, Edward was lying on his back, mouth open and snoring softly. She had changed into her silk pajamas she had requested from Alice and Rose, who had packed her bags for the honeymoon. During the night, it had started snowing and it was almost a full blizzard when Bella came from the bathroom.

Edward had woken up too by the time and he was standing by the window, looking out on what he could see of the city. When he heard her close the bathroom door, he turned to Bella with a sad face; the honeymoon was canceled.

It was the worst weather they had had for twenty years and now it came, ruining what seemed to be something good.

But the weather didn't stop Edward from making amends with Bella. No, he promised that the two weeks they would have been somewhere else, could be spent just as good at home. Bella had then come up with the idea that they were no allowed to use anything that would give them any contact with the world outside the house four walls. And neither were they to tell anyone that the honeymoon was canceled.

So far, after three days in front of the TV or the fire, with good food, wine and movies, Bella couldn't be happier, considering the circumstances.

Bella felt so lazy that she slept through the beginning of the movie but woke up just in time to see Colin get lucky. It made her think; would Edward in the end "claim" her? Would he ever force her to have sex with him? Or would he wait till she couldn't not wait no longer herself and jump him?

No, she had now more faith in him than to think that he would really do that.

They were snuggling on the couch, Bella lying on her back against Edward, who was stroking her hair in a soothing way, stroking her cheek and neck, giving her goose bumps. She enjoyed it too much to say anything about it when his hand went lower and he was stroking her collarbone, inching closer to her breast. She knew he didn't mean it, that he didn't know that he was doing it, but she still enjoyed it.

When Edwards hand stopped, resting just above her breast, and his breathing evened out, she knew it was time to go to bed but when she tried to get up, Edward tighten his hold on her.

"Don't," he mumbled.

"You're half asleep, let's go to bed," Bella tried to reason.

"Why, it's comfortable here."

"For you maybe but not for me," Bella struggled to get free.

"Fine," he finally gave in and sat with Bella on his lap but when she tried to get off his lap, he held on to her.

"Ok, let me go now," she insisted, trying to get loose.

"No, you're so warm," he whined and almost crushed her to his body.

"If you want to stay warm, run up to the bedroom and crawl under the covers while I clean this up," she tried to talk him into.

"Promise not to be long," he kept on whining."

"Promise," Bella laughed as she managed to get out of his grip.

Edward sat on the edge of the couch, pouting, looking like a little lost child.

"Go on," Bella ushered him and he stomped his way all the way upstairs. She could hear him as he stomped through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Shaking her head, Bella started to gather the plates and the glasses.

Edward was lying in bed when she came up, reading. From the door she could see that his chest was bare.

"Took you long enough," he mocked without taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"And it will take even longer if you keep on doing that," she threatened him.

"Fine," he sighed but she could see his smile.

She didn't take long in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, her hair and washing her face. When she was finished and left the bathroom, Edward had laid his book away and was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Finally," he mock groaned and turned his head to look at her.

All the sudden, Bella had the urge, the urge to be with Edward. How his hand had stroked her hair, down her neck and to her chest, she could still feel it, how his hand rested on her chest, how he must have felt how her heartbeat had quickened.

Before Edward had the chance to ask Bella if she was going to come to bed or not, she pulled down her pajama pants.

"What are…" he was about to ask when she pulled her t-shirt over her head, reliving her lush and perky breasts.

"Bella?" Edward asked, unsure what to say.

When she pulled her panties down and stood in all her naked glory in front of him, he was lost for all words but he could feel himself react to what he was seeing.

"What are you doing?" he finally managed to ask when Bella got on her knees at the end of the bed.

"I…" she paused. "I want you…" she barely whispered and Edward wasn't sure if he had heard right or not.

"Want me?" he wasn't stupid but he just couldn't believe what he was hearing; since the night she agreed on marrying him, he had wanted to touch her, feel her again, he had longed for her body and on their wedding day, he had almost considered not to listen to her when she told him to stop. She was just too beautiful for her own good.

"I-I want y-y-you," she whispered, stuttering as she crawled up to him, till she was straddling him over the covers.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked her.

"Yes," barely a whisper in the semi dark room.

"I don't think you are," Edward spoke truthfully.

"I am," she whispered before kissing him with such force that when she pulled away both of them were panting.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Bella, unless you are 100% sure that this is what you want," Edward breathed as Bella started to kiss his yaw, her hands roaming over his chest.

"Lucky that I want to then," she whispered huskily in his ear.

That was the drop for Edward.

He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her over so he was hovering over her. For a minute, he held himself over her and just watched her flustered face, how her chest were rising with her rapid breathing. Her lips were slightly parted and to Edward, Bella was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Leaning down, his kissed her softly, enjoying how their tongues danced together. But he soon pulled away when he felt Bella's hands on his hips, pushing his boxer down; they were shivering.

She was nervous…and he couldn't think of anything that was more adorable than a nervous Bella

"I know this is our first time, Bella," Edward whispered in between kisses. "But this will be like any other time, just with love," he promised.

Bella felt guilty for not telling him but it was soon pushed away by the pleasure he was giving her by just kissing her. Her whole body soared with lust and warmth as Edward kissed down her neck and to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth.

Bella let out a guttural moan and arched against Edward, holding his head to her breast as he gave her the biggest pleasure she had ever felt.

"God, I want you too," Edward groaned and wriggled himself out of his boxers

"Then take me," Bella challenged him and with swift moments, he had freed himself and positioned himself between her legs.

Slowly, he entered her. Bella had been expecting to feel the pain but as he stretched her walls, she felt nothing but pure pleasure and she moaned loudly when she had taken him fully and he was resting his hips against her.

Edward's face was strained and Bella pulled his head down and gave him a long kiss as she started to move her hips against him, urging him to move.

"God," Edward moaned as he picked up the speed.

Bella could barely keep her moans back and was clinging to Edward, afraid that if she let go of him, she would lose it.

It didn't take long before Edward moaned out pretty loud that he was coming and Bella hummed with him. He gave her the strongest orgasm she had ever felt and after he came, filling her up, he kept moving till he was totally soft, giving Bella several small orgasms.

Exhausted and happy, Edward rolled of Bella and stared at the ceiling, letting out a content sigh.

"Wow," Bella whispered, breathing heavily.

"Yeah…wow," Edward agreed.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, their bodies tingling with the pleasure still, their breathing never slowing down.

"I understand now why your clients always left satisfied," Edward laughed.

Bella felt a little hurt that he would say such a thing right after they had made love. But maybe it wasn't the same for him that it was for her, maybe it was a way to get laid.

"Edward?" Bella asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"About what?"

"The…the sex," when the word left Bella's lips, Edward propped himself up on the side and looked at Bella with curios eyes.

"My clients, back with Victoria," she started but paused. Edward urged her to go on. "I never slept with any of my clients; Victoria didn't allow it, not that I wanted to."

"Ok, you never had sex with any of them but your resume?"

"What about it?"

"According to your resume, every one of them left satisfied," he didn't say more, he didn't need to say more.

"I never slept with them but I talked to them and some even requested a hand-job or a two," she mumbled during away so she didn't have to look at Edward.

But he was having none of it; Edward firmly, but not hard, gripped her shoulder and turned her around so he was hovering over her.

"You mean to say that you never have had sex before, Bella?" he asked in a soft voice.

Bella shook her head, biting her lip and not daring to look at him.

"Did it hurt?" he asked after being quiet for minutes. Bella was shocked over his question but at the same time, it warmed her heart.

"No," whispered, still not looking at him.

"Good," he whispered back before he made Bella look at him, kissed her softly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

Bella found herself falling asleep sooner than she had intended.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Two days.

They spent two days in bed, Bella and Edward, only leaving to get more food, for use of the bathroom or showers, which were spent together.

Since Bella woke up the morning after she had made love to Edward, she couldn't get ride of the wanton she was feeling towards Edward.

It wasn't only her though.

When she had woken up, Edward's arms wrapped around her protectively, after their love making, she had felt Edward, ready for a new round, pressed in between her thighs and when she moved to get more comfortable, he trusted against her.

For Bella, it had been such a turn on that she couldn't help herself but to brush the hair from Edward's face, kiss him softly on his parted lips before she reached down between them and started to stroke him.

This had gotten her Edward's attention immediately and he rolled over so she was lying on top of him. He didn't need to say anything; Bella knew what to do. She spread her legs so she was straddling him and slowly, started to take him in, her eyes closed, biting her lips as he filled her up.

"Bella, look at me," Edward coxed her but she didn't look at him, her breathing hitching as she had almost the whole length of Edward inside her.

"Bella," he tried again but with a firmer tone. "Look. At. Me." He commanded and Bella slowly opened her eyes, afraid that maybe he all the sudden had gone back to the Edward she loathed.

He smiled warmly at her and when there was nothing left of him to be seen, when he had filled her up, Bella let out a strangled moan, making Edward laugh and pull her down so she was lying across his chest.

He covered her face with kisses, their tongues dancing together when their mouths met, when Edward slowly started to move himself out and in of Bella.

"Promise me," he grunted. "Do whatever," he moaned when Bella tighten her vaginal muscles. "-you can," they moaned together as Bella sat up and leaned back, the new angel almost sending them into a frenzy. "-to stay this tight," he finally managed to get out.

Bella, who was lost in the sensation of felling how Edward moved inside her, hadn't heard a thing of what he had said but nodded none then less.

Without warning, he flipped them over without missing a beat. It didn't take long before Bella arched her back, pressing her breasts against Edward's chest as she came, making Edward come too, and milking him for what seemed like forever.

Bella didn't mind spending those two days in bed, not at all. But it wasn't like they spent two whole days having sex, no, they just was there. Edward went down, only clad in his boxers, to get something to eat and they would sit there, talking, getting to know each other, slowly, and when they wasn't talking and eating, or having sex, they were lying in bed, reading.

But they couldn't stay in bed forever. They managed to get out of the bed the next morning and shared a hot and steamy shower together before Bella stole one of Edward's shirts and went to make breakfast for them

What Bella didn't know was that while she was making breakfast, Edward was having a secret phone call upstairs in their room but when Bella called up the stairs, informing him that breakfast was ready, he quickly said goodbye and joined his young wife in the kitchen.

Since Bella had moved in, Edward had been amazed over how a terrific cook she was, judging from her young age. Now, he was comparing Bella with himself and his brothers, who all still had problems making toast at times, but in their defense, they had had Esme to make them food and Esme had once gone crazy when they, the guys, had decided to do something nice for their mother; make dinner. Esme had kicked them out of the house for hours while she cleaned up after them.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asked as she placed blueberry pancakes in front of Edward.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," he smirked, knowing that Bella didn't like surprised. It was one of the things he had learned while they had spent their time in bed.

"Come on," she whined as she sat down next to him. "You know I hate surprised and the first thing you do is to make one?"

"Well, yeah but I promise you that you will love it."

"What makes you so sure?" Bella highly doubted that she would like it as much he was promising,

"I just am and you don't like it, then you can do whatever you want to get back at me."

"Deal." They shook hands and kept talking about random things as they ate their breakfast.

When they were finished, Edward did something she hadn't so much off; he took the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, following him into the kitchen.

"I'm doing my duty as a husband and taking the dishes," he said in a serious voice. "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed?" he added after placing the dishes in the sink.

"Bella looked down at what she was wearing; one of Edward's white shirt and black lace panties that left very little to the imagination.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at Edward with an innocent face. "I kind of like it," she said, twirling around and slightly bending over so he could see her panties, teasing him.

"Oh, come on Bella," Edward complained as he felt himself grow hard; they didn't have time for this.

"Tell me you don't want this," Bella challenged, pulling the shirt up to show him the front.

"Oh, I do," he sighed, licking his lips.

"What about this?" Bella asked innocently, undoing some of the top buttons of the shirt, showing him her breasts.

"Fuck, you're really not fighting fair," Edward growled, taking two long strides over to Bella and pulling her into his arms to kiss her hard.

"Never said I would," she smirked after the kiss, just to pull him into another as she started to undo his pants.

Edward ripped the shirt off Bella, ripped her panties and put her up on the counter, making her squeal when the cold surface connected with her warm skin.

Pushing his pants and boxers to the floor and stepping out of them, Edward kissed Bella before entering her.

She moaned in his mouth and rocked her hips against him as she already felt an orgasm building.

Just then, Edward pulled almost all the way out and pushed hard and fast inside her again. Bella's head fell back and she let out a moan that almost sent Edward to the edge but he held on for a little longer till he couldn't anymore and exploded inside Bella, pulling her down with him as he sank to the floor with Bella's legs still wrapped around him.

After catching their breath, Edward spoke, "If we keep this up, we're not going to get out of this fucking house."

Bella laughed, kissed him and got up, stark naked.

"Would it be so bad?" she asked, offering a hand to help Edward up and even though both of them knew that if he actually would let her pull him up, she would end sprawled on top of him. Still, he took her hand and pushed himself off the floor.

"Still want me to get dressed?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no," Edward said but Bella looked at him with questioning eyes.

"No because you're fucking hot and yes because we're going outside and I don't want you to get sick," he said honestly.

"Fine, I'll go and get dressed." Bella walked away and Edward followed her till the stairs, looking at her naked back.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was dressed and standing by the front door as Edward had instructed her to do.

Edward though, was nowhere to be seen.

The sun was starting to slip through the snow heavy clouds and the snow on the trees was starting to glitter in the light.

Somewhere a bird called and a horse was neighing. Bella found that odd as she was 99% sure that there weren't any horses in the aria but none then less, she started to look for a horse, walking around the corner of the house.

What she saw took her breath away.

From the clearing in the trees that led to the water whole, came Edward, in a sleigh.

He came up in front of her and softly made horses stop. The sleigh was black, as the horses, and covered in sheepskins and blankets.

"My lady," he said in a soft voice, offering his hand for Bella to take so he could help her into the sleigh.

"Wow," Bella whispered as she sat down and Edward wrapped her up in the blankets. "When did you plan this?"

"This morning, while you were making breakfast," he smiled, winking at her.

"Sneak," Bella slapped him playfully on the arm.

Edward made the horses walk again and they took a trip around the house, waving at Jacob and Sam who had stepped outside to see what was going on. They smiled and waved back.

They headed for the forest and in the sunlight that broke through the clouds, they glided through the snow around the lake but Edward decided that it was wise to return home when Bella was getting rosy cheeks and pale lips. Bella, stubborn, refused to say that she was cold but when Edward tempted her with a hot and steamy bath, they couldn't get back fast enough.

And Edward kept his promise; he made Bella a steamy bath and even added some bath bubbles, though only if he could join her. Who could say no to him when he gave her a sexy smirk?

~O~O~O

The three week long honeymoon had to come to an end and the day Bella woke up to an empty bed, she was on the verge to cry, cry because she wanted those nice days back, especially the days with the snow storm that came.

Two days after the sleigh ride, it had been reports over the radio and on TV about a snow storm coming from north. Bella and Edward had seen it as an opportunity to get even more cozy and had quickly scribbled down a list over things they would need because there was no chance that the stores would be open when the storm was at the worst. And Edward helped Jacob and Sam to carry enough wood inside if they helped Edward.

As a thank you, Bella had made them three containers with dinner for them to heat.

The storm lasted five days and Bella and Edward never left the place in front of the fire, almost.

Now, with the honeymoon over, Bella had no idea what to fill her days with but a pile had already been piling up; Christmas.

Thought Christmas went by just as fast as the honeymoon and all the sudden it was 2011 and Edward was dragging Bella with him to brunches and lunches, dinners, afternoon tea and even breakfast with clients and though Bella still had no idea what Edward was really working with, she knew it was something about being echo-friendly.

All the brunches and so went well and Bella found herself laughing and enjoying it. She also knew that Edward was enjoying it by the way he was smiling too, though he smiled only when Bella was smiling and her heart fluttered every time she met his warming smile.

Was she falling in love with him?

Bella had a gut wrenching feeling that she was falling in love with Edward and so far, she had no idea how to handle so she decided to just ignore the feeling and enjoy what they had so far.

"Bella," Edward called up the stairs one day in the middle of January, January 12th to be exact. "We're going to be late if you don't get your cute little but down here right now."

"Give me a minute," she called down as she tried to sip her dress. "I'm almost finished."

She was far from finished. So far, every dress she had tried on didn't fit. Bella knew that she could blame all the food she had been eating since New Year but it kind of freaked her out that the dress she had tried on just a few days ago, suddenly didn't fit, at all.

"Bella," Bella's head snapped to Edward, who walked through the bedroom door.

"This damn dress doesn't fit anymore," Bella huffed, on the verge of crying.

"Then take another," Edward suggested but Bella just showed him all the dresses that was lying on the bed. "None of them fit?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"It's not funny Edward, this one fit just a few days ago," she showed him the dress and Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Bella, a few days isn't a week."

"I'm not fucking kidding Edward," Bella yelled at him, all the sudden losing her patient with him. "I tried the dress on two days ago for that stupid dinner and it fit perfectly." Bella pushed her dress down and stepped out of it.

"You don't have to wear a dress," Edward said and went into the closet. "What about this?" he asked, coming out with a simple black skirt and a nice blouse but Bella had already pulled her sweats on and was ready to spend the night in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laying the clothes on the bed with the others. "You can't wear your sweats at this dinner, no matter how much you love them," Edward said.

"I'm not going," Bella informed him and left the bedroom.

"Bella come on, not fuck with me," Edward was slowly starting to lose his patient with Bella as well.

"Oh, I did that this morning," Bella smiled, winking at him, making Edward laugh.

"Bella, come one."

"Edward, since New Years Eve, we've been to ten lunches, brunches, you name it, leaving us with only two days to actually be with each other. I'm tired and I just want to make something simple and watch a movie."

"No wonder your dress didn't fit," Edward muttered but Bella heard him.

"You're going to be late," Bella told Edward, without any emotions, and went upstairs again.

Edward heard it and felt really bad.

"Bella," Edward followed her, calling her name but she didn't listen. "Bella," he said softly as he laid down on the bed next to her where she was curled up into a ball. "I didn't mean it like that," he promised her.

"Oh yeah?"

"I didn't," he promised again. "We both have been eating a lot of fancy food."

"Is your pants getting tighter?"

"No," Edward was a little afraid that he was hurting Bella by being honest but he knew that he would be hurting her even more if he lied.

"See!" Bella sat up and looked at Edward. "We've been eating the same thing, about the same amount of it and you don't feel the effect of it, at all!"

"Bella, woman gain pound easier than men."

"I know but I've been taking walks with Jacob and Sam every day, long ones, and still I feel the effect of the food!"

Edward didn't see any different when Bella pulled her t-shirt up, exposing her stomach, though he had thought that Bella was a little thin when he had first seen her naked. All the food was just good for her but he knew that she wouldn't agree with him if he opened his mouth, so he decided to keep it close.

"I think you look beautiful," Edward told her honestly and kissed her.

The kiss deepened and the dinner was forgotten.

**AN: what do you all think? Is there a light in the end of the tunnel for Bella? Will she get her happy ever after?**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. White," Bella shook hands with the doctor. "You want your annual exam and –"

"For you to take a look at my private area," Bella interrupted her, nervous.

Dr. White laughed and started to measure Bella's blood level, listened to her heart, her breathing and drew some blood before she told Bella to change into a hospital gown and lay down.

Bella had never been to a gynecologist before, this being her very first time, and she was really nervous.

Dr. White came back into the room.

"Ok, now Mrs. Cullen, tell me what your problem is before I take a look," Dr. White instructed.

"Well, my husband and I have had a pretty healthy, uhm, sex life since with got married about a month and a half ago and I'm, uhm, starting to feel it," Bella explained, turning beat red.

"Ok, I see," Dr. White assured Bella and lifted the sheet that was covering Bella. "Mrs. Cullen, from what I can see, you have a few small bruises, some of them just a few days old, but you also have invisible bruise going from here to here," Dr. White pointed from the inside of Bella's left thigh to the right one.

"Uhm, we're…we're a little rough sometimes." If it was possible, Bella blushed even more.

"I see," Dr. White said, again. "Well, I want to take an ultrasound, just to be sure that there's no damage inside." Right there, in Bella's face, Dr. White was lying. She knew what was "wrong" with Bella but she wanted to be 110% sure before she said anything.

Bella shuddered when Dr. White squirted some gel on her lowed abdomen and started to move the wand around. Bella's eyes were on the screen, wide with fear; what would the doctor find?

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I have some good news for you," Dr. White smiled.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"You're pregnant."

~O~O~O

Kate couldn't believe what she had just seen. She felt the sting of betrayal her cousin would feel when he would hear about it.

A shiver went down her spine as she pictured herself telling him, how she would feel his anger and betrayal from not only his wife but also her.

She didn't have any other choice though, she had to tell him.

~O~O~O

Bella was in a trance as she drove home.

She was pregnant.

She was nineteen, married, pregnant and no education, what so ever.

She was afraid, not only because she wasn't ready for this, any of it, but also because she had no idea how Edward would react to it.

When she came home, Edward was nowhere to be seen even though he had promised that morning that he would be home early so they could have dinner together. She glad though because it gave her some time to think things through.

But he was home sooner than she actually liked.

At six, a tired looking Edward entered the house, throwing his jacket at the hanger but missed. He grumbled something about changing his clothes before he dashed up the stairs.

Bella sighed and started to set the table as Edward cleaned up some. When he came back down and sat down, he looked even more tired than when he had walked through the front door.

"I hope you don't mind that I made lasagna?" Bella asked as she sat down too.

"No," was all he said before he started to fill his plate with lasagna and salad.

Edward had barely lifted his fork to his mouth when the doorbell rang. Bella jumped to her feet and power walked to the door.

She wasn't prepared, no one would have been, to come face to face with a police man that was standing on her porch all the sudden.

"Is Edward Cullen home, miss?" the police man asked.

Bella nodded dumbly and moved to let the police man and the two others that were with him, inside. She was hot on their heels as they entered the combined dining – and living room where Edward had stood from the table to not seem rude towards them.

Unsure on what to do, Bella walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm loosely around Bella's shoulders.

They didn't answer.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked the police men, again.

The police man Bella had talked to, the one who was shooting daggers at Edward, nodded to the two officers that were with him and they stepped forward and grabbed Edward's arms, pushing Bella away.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are here by arrested for abuse, abuse on your young wife, Isabella Cullen, who we expect has been forced into this marriage," the police man spoke loudly as Edward was cuffed and led out of the house.

Bella couldn't fully understand what was happening before the police and Edward was gone. It was then she managed to pull her head together and snapped out of her daze. With the food on the table, the baby still on her mind somewhere but forgotten, Bella the keys for Edward's car, her purse and her jacket and sprinted for the car.

The speed limit was the furthest thing from her mind as she drove to the police station but she didn't see a single cop on her way.

"May I help you?" a young man asked Bella as she stormed through the doors at the the police station. He was not much older than Bella.

"I'm looking for my husband, Edward Cullen."

"Ok miss, just wait here for a minute," he gave her a tight smile before he turned to get one of his older colleagues.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the older man police officers asked and Bella nodded dumbly. "Follow me, please." He led Bella to a private room and asked her if she wanted anything to drink but Bella shook her head.

Then he started to interrogate Bella but Bella couldn't tell him anything, nor did she understand why Edward had been arrested for abusing her when he had done no such thing. Whoever had called the police had jumped to a conclusion for some odd reason.

"My husband has never laid a hand on me and neither will he!" Bella screamed at the officer when he tried to explain to Bella that he could snap all the sudden, that she would never know when.

"He's not a wife beater!" Bella screamed and demanded to see Edward.

The officer nodded and led Bella to a room where she could see him, through a window. For a few minutes, she just stood there and watched Edward as he calmly talked with the police.

The officer who had followed her, stood with his back to her and Bella took the opportunity to sneak out of the room and once in the hall, she took a deep breath before she opened the door she hoped would lead her to Edward.

It was the right one.

The two officers and Edward turned toward the door but Bella ignored them and rushed over to Edward, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on. I swear that I never called the police, I never wanted you to get arrested for something you've never done. I want to get out of her, with you, I want to go home and finish the dinner we never got to have and watch a movie or make love." It all just rushed out of her mouth and she never intended to let the officers hear the last part but she was just happy to see Edward.

"Mrs. Cullen?" one of them asked and Bella tore her eyes off Edward to look at him. "We are well aware that you never called to press charges against Mr. Cullen here; it was a Dr. White."

"Dr. White?" Edward asked, looking at Bella.

"I went to see her today, for my annual exam and to have her look at something for me," she explained even though Edward never asked for it.

"What did Dr. White say?" Edward asked, turning to the police officers.

"She called us earlier today, saying that a young married girl had just seen her and that she had bruises that showed that she had been treated with a rough hand," one of the officers explained.

"Yes, I have some bruises but Edward is not responsible for them; they are all me!" Bella snapped at them. "I have bruises because of…" she stopped herself before she would humiliate herself.

"Because of?" Edward asked and Bella blushed.

"Because of all the sex," she mumbled, leaning closer to Edward in a hope that she would shrink into him.

"Come again?" she was asked by the officer to the right for her.

"Sex," she said louder. "I went to Dr. White because I couldn't face my father in law, letting him know that his son and I have been fucking like rabbits since we got married. And I would never be able to face him if he had seen my private parts. Dr. White have it all wrong for Edward has never hurt me."

The police officers didn't say anything but left the room.

Bella's knees were starting to get sore so she stood up, too fast. She swayed and fell in slow motion against Edward, who pulled her into her lap with a worried face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Bella breathed. "Just stood too quickly."

He didn't let go of her but sat with Bella in his lap till the police came back to them and told them that they were free to go.

Bella's head was fuzzing as she drove them back home. She wished that Edward could do it but his license were lying in his wallet, which were lying on the table in the hall back home. She was so unsure if she was going to tell Edward about the baby as soon they were home of if it was wiser to wait a day or two. She had been, intentionally, keeping it from him for weeks though.

By the time she stopped the car in front of the house, she knew what to do; she was telling Edward as soon they were inside.

The first thing Edward did when they were inside was to fix himself a drink. He didn't offer one to Bella but it didn't matter because she wouldn't be able to take it any way. Bella sat down on the couch and watched him as he downed it and made another, which went down just as fast as the first one. The third one though, he enjoyed.

"I have something to tell you," Edward said when Edward just stood against the wall by the bar.

"Me too."

"I'm pregnant." "I want a divorce."

Those two sentences were spoken together and Bella wasn't sure if she had heard right but she didn't say anything.

"I want a divorce," Edward repeated when Bella didn't say anything. "I want you out of the house by the end of the week." He didn't give her time to say anything but went upstairs. Bella followed him not long after but when she was about to open the door into their bedroom, it was locked. When she knocked and called Edward's name, she didn't get an answer.

Feeling the tears starting roll down her cheeks, Bella went to the guest bedroom, stripped down to her panties and just her t-shirt and crawled into bed.

The sheets and everything smelled funny though and even though she didn't feel like doing it, she crawled out of bed and stripped the bed before she got back in.

Neither Belle nor Edward slept that night.

**AN: the story is slowly coming to an end. It's sad and so freeing at the same time. I have a love and hate relationship with Twilight fanfiction. I have all the ideas but they all ends up with Bella and Edward as the main characters. When this is over, I will maybe continue "Ops" or start it over again.**

_**DevilsWriter**_


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: I really hope you all like this chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Chapter sixteen

One and a half month.

It was one and a half months since Edward had gotten the house for himself again, a month and a half since he had thrown his wife out after she had told him she was pregnant.

He felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

He had thrown a pregnant girl out of his house…

But she had cheated on her. He could barely look her in the eyes that night when he had gotten arrested.

He had listened to how Bella had cried when she packed her things the next day. He had played it cool and pretended that he was back as the asshole and had stayed home to make sure that she didn't take something that wasn't hers.

He had just wanted to make sure that she didn't do something stupid and he wanted to see her one last time before they would go their own ways.

J. Jenks, his lawyer, was working on drawing up the papers that would end his marriage with Bella. It would take time though, months before they would be finished.

Drowning his sorrows in booze, Edward hadn't left the house since Bella left. Work could wait. Hell, he owned the whole damn company; he could do whatever he wanted.

If it hadn't been for Kate, he would never had showered and gotten out of the house and he wouldn't be sitting in the car, on his way to see her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward, stop being such a pansy ass!" Kate yelled at him, taking the bottles and take them with her to the kitchen._

_Edward had gotten to his feet, stumbling, and followed her. He had screamed and thrown himself against the counter when he saw that she was pouring his best forget medicine out in the sink._

"_No!" he cried out, clutching his side as he had bumped it into the corner of the counter. He grunted a little as he massaged it._

"_Go and take a shower, get dressed and come back down; we're going out," Kate had informed him, pushing him out of the kitchen and to the stares._

_Kate had dragged him to a small restaurant in the city with a hope that Edward could pull his shit together if he was around normal people. What Kate didn't know was that Paul was taking his girlfriend, Bellatrix, out for dinner._

_When she saw him, she had gasped and Edward had questioned her till he finally had enough and turned around to see who she was looking at._

"_Oh, that's Paul," he had said when he saw him._

"_You know him?" Kate had asked him, feeling all the sudden rotten._

"_Yeah, he's my gardeners, and his partners, nephew. He's been living with them on and off since September. How come?"_

"_That's the man I saw with Bella that day," Kate whispered._

_Edward went rigged but he did everything he could to not jump to his feet and smash Paul's face right there._

"_We should order," he said in a tight voice._

_Paul and Bellatrix left before Edward and Kate was finished and as they walked past their table, Bellatrix bumped into Edward's chair, making Edward spill some of his water._

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry," she had gushed, apologizing over and over again._

"_It's ok," Edward assured her. "It's just water, nothing more," when he looked up at her, he was sure that he was looking into the eyes of Bella. He had to blink and when he met Bellatrix eyes again, Bella's eyes were gone._

_Kate watched as Edward stared at Bellatrix. She wasn't sure what was going on inside his head but she was pretty sure it was the same as inside hers._

_She had only seen Bella briefly in their wedding, before she ran, and on a few pictures but this girl in front of them could have been her twin. The brown hair, the creamy white skin, pouty red lips… it all fitted but this girl eyes were a bright blue color, not the deep brown color she knew Bella had._

"_Bells?" Kate turned to see Paul coming to the table as well._

"_Oh, Paul, I'm sorry but I managed to spill this man's drink all over himself," she explained._

"_Mr. Cullen, nice to see you," Paul smiled, and then looked closer at the scene in front of him. "Where's Bella?" he asked but Edward couldn't answer him because he had no idea._

_Kate rescued him._

"_Oh, she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home while I took my cousin here out for dinner," she said with a smile._

"_Oh, well, I hope she'll get better soon," Paul said, taking Bellatrix's hand as they left._

"_Want to go home?" Kate asked Edward and all he could do was to nod._

_**Flashback ends**_

Jacob had been to great help for Edward when they had gotten home.

Apparently, Bella had lived with his parents in La Push, Forks, but now had moved into a house in another part of Forks, away from others.

That was all he needed for now.

Edward had been to Forks many times and he knew the part where Bella now was living, like the back of his hand.

~O~O~O

Bella was still in shock, even a month later.

If she had known before, she would have had a different life right now. Maybe she wouldn't have been pregnant, almost divorced at the age of 19 and all alone.

But things were looking somewhat brighter, with a house to call her won, money to get it partly together again and friends that supported her.

Since she had left Edward, or rather been kicked out, she hadn't heard from Alice, Rose or anyone else. Those who helped her were Jacob and Sam, and of course Jacobs parents, Billy and Sarah Black.

It was in the beginning of March and the snow was almost all gone. On some rare sunny days, Bella had taken a chair with her, and a book, and enjoyed the sun on the front porch. Things seemed to be going in the right direction and when she had her first visit to the doctor, Sarah, Jacobs mother had come with her, as support. Bella was really grateful and she wanted to give them something back.

She invited them to dinner once every week.

But this morning, when Bella woke up, something in the pit of her stomach told her that something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was something bad or something good but something would happen.

She was on the edge the whole day and barely put a foot outside the door. Her mind was racing a 100 miles an hour and she was sure she was going to have a nervous breakdown if the feeling didn't go away.

It didn't.

By the time it was dark outside, Bella was sitting in her couch, curled up with a blanket around her, her cellphone in one hand, the other clutching the blanket together in front of her.

The doorbell rang.

Bella jumped to her feet, ready to press the call button on her phone.

The doorbell rang again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bella inched closer to her front door, scared almost to death.

It was times like this she wished she had a window close to her front door, so she could get a little hint about who it was but no, there wasn't a single window on the wall.

There was a loud knock on the door and Bella couldn't hold back the small screech that came from her.

Clasping her hand over her mouth, she listened carefully for any signs.

"Bella, open up," the person on the other side of the door called.

She knew that voice but somehow, she couldn't place it.

"Bella, I know you're in there; I heard you."

Slowly, with shaking hands, Bella unlocked the door and opened it so she had a small crack to see through.

A gasp escaped her lips and she threw the door open and threw herself into Edwards arms, almost crying in relief.

Edward hugged her tightly against his chest as he maneuvered himself and Bella inside the door, using his leg to push it close before he made his way over to the couch where he sat down with Bella in his lap.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck, waiting for her to say it back.

She sighed against his neck and crawled off his lap, moving over to the chair opposite for the couch.

"Bella, say that you love me too."

"Edward," she sighed again. "You can't just come here and expect me to return your love; it doesn't work like that."

"Yes I can." He was being stubborn.

"No, you can't, you can't expect me to say that I love you when I haven't seen or heard from you in over a month since you practically threw me out of my own home."

"I know you love, me I can see it in your eyes; please, don't lie to me."

"Like you did to me?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Oh, I think you know, Edward," she mocked his tone. "Before I talked to Jacob, I called Victoria and asked her if I could work up my contract since you wanted a divorce. She told me that I didn't have a contract anymore, that you had paid it off." Edward's face was set in stone so Bella couldn't read him but she hoped he was surprised and maybe a little scared.

"What contract are you talking about?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"Don't fuck with me, Edward," Bella snapped at him. "You've been lying to me since day one! I was never yours, you never owned me!"

"No, I didn't, ok?" it was Edward's turn to snap. "Yes, I lied to you about owning you and I hate myself for it!"

"Oh, poor you, hating yourself," Bella taunted.

"I did something wrong, I know, but from the day I first felt your skin against mine, I knew I couldn't let you go."

"Couldn't let me go? I was fucking free the whole time but you made me believe that I couldn't do anything because you had paid money for me to become your wife, that I didn't have any choice!" Bella was crying, torn between love and hate.

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft as he kneeled in front of her. "I can't tell you how sorry I am but believe me; I don't know why I kept doing it. I wanted you for myself so badly and I wanted you to be happy, to love me, and I wanted to stop but I just couldn't." there were tears in his eyes. "The need for power got too strong, the need to protect you from everything, to keep the fragile little you safe," he whispered.

"I'm not weak," Bella stated.

"I didn't say you were."

"Fragile is just another word for it."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that; I know you're not weak. I've never met anyone who is stronger than you, more determined than you," he smiled. It was a warm smile.

"Why did you want a divorce?" Bella found herself asking. The look on Edward's face said more than enough; he didn't want to tell but he took a deep breath and told Bella the whole story about how Kate had thought she had walked in on Bella, having sex with Paul.

"Kate just told me what she saw, that she had seen you and Paul. When I met Bellatrix at the restaurant a two days ago, I first thought it was you but her eyes were blue and she didn't have the perfect heart shaped face like you do, your pouty lips and long lashes. But she still looks so much alike you that I understand why Kate thought it were you."

"But why didn't you talk to me about it? Why did you just jump to a conclusion based on something someone else saw?"

"I don't know, honestly, I don't. But when you said you were pregnant, the first thing that popped into my head "_it's his, not mine_", so I did what I thought was right."

"It was the most stupid thing you've ever done while I've lived with you," Bella told him honestly.

"No, the stupidest thing was to not tell you that I loved you when I found out five months ago," he said softly, leaning toward Bella, ready to kiss her.

She wanted him too, she wanted it so badly but when his lips brushed hers, she pulled away.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Just say that you love me too, Bella, and you can," Edward said.

"I can't just say that I love you without meaning it," Bella snapped. Edward had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"I know you love me Bella; I can see it your eyes."

"Ok, fine; I don't trust you." Edward fell back on his heels as if the words from Bella's mouth knocked him to the ground.

"I don't blame you," he mumbled before he got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, confused, as she followed him. "Are you just going to leave, give up, because I don't trust you at the moment?"

"I'm leaving so I can come up with the perfect plan to make you trust me again," he winked at her walked outside.

Bella ran after me.

"Edward!" he stopped by his car, his door open. "Don't…don't leave again."

"I'm coming back Bella, everyday till the day you will say that you both love and trust me."

"That's not what I meant; I don't want you to go back to Everett."

"Bella, I have to go back; that's where I live."

"Move here."

"What? You want me to move here? I thought I would be able to make you move back home with me, instead of living in this small house."

"This is my home now, Edward. This house belonged to my grandparents, so I'm not going anywhere but I want you to move in with me, again."

"Bella," he walked up to her, taking her hands. "From here to Seattle, it takes over three hours. My main office is in Seattle and I have a smaller one in Everett to make it easier. I can't drive back and forth close to seven hours every day, Bella."

"Well," Bella drew her hands back from his grasp. "If you really love me, if you want this as bad as I want it, Edward, you will find a way." She turned and walked away.

"Bella, that's not fair," he called, running after her, stopping at the end of the stairs.

"Nothing is ever fair, Edward."


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: it isn't my best chapter and it's pretty short compared to all the others but I hope you will like it at least a little.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Chapter seventeen

From 3 of March, the day Edward came to see Bella after a month and a half, it took only a week before Edward decided himself that he was going to move in with Bella. Without telling Bella what was going to happen, he rented a truck, packed up the things he needed and drove all the way from Everett to Forks, arriving just in time to join Bella for lunch at noon.

There were several arguments about what Edward wanted to bring into the house and what Bella wanted to stay out. They managed to make some compromises but when Edward break down the wall between the living room and the dining room, Bella put her foot down and used the card she had hoped she would be able to save some more; she owned the house.

It didn't stop Edward from coming with other idea but Bella liked, no loved the house the way it was and the only way she would change it was if it was a real need for it. She managed to talk him out of doing anything rash, without thinking about it.

In just a short time, everything seemed brighter and Bella couldn't feel better; she was pregnant and happily married to a man she loved, though she still had to tell Edward that she loved him and trusted him. She did love him and she trusted him with her life but she had torture him a little, not let him get away with everything right away.

But one morning, three weeks after Edward was officially moved in, they hit a small bump. It wasn't big enough to bring them down from their cloud, not yet, but the bump was big enough to make Edward give Bella the silent treatment for two days, till she broke down in front of him.

_**Flashback**_

_The sun was shining and the sound of melting snow filled them room, mixed with Edward's soft snores._

_Bella felt rested and happy, and very hungry, her stomach made sure to tell her that._

_Edward was sound asleep next to her, an arm stretched out towards her. Smiling, she reached over and pushed some of his hair out of his face. He made some funny noises and grabbed after her but he didn't wake up._

_After pulling on some yoga pants and one of Edward's hoodies, she made her way downstairs to make breakfast she could surprise Edward with, in bed. _

_It was Bella who got the surprise though; the fridge was empty, only holding a bag of grapes and a carton of milk._

_Checking her watch, seeing it was nine in the morning, Bella grabbed her keys and some money and left, forgetting to leave a note for Edward if he woke up while she was at the store. _

_With only plans to buy something for breakfast, Bella decided to buy in food for the whole week and therefore used over an hour, not the twenty minutes she had thought she would use._

_When she walked through the door at home, loaded with grocery bags, she heard that Edward was up, talking in the phone._

"_Yes, I will tell her when she gets home," she heard him say from the kitchen and when she entered the kitchen, he was writing something up on their calendar_

"_Who was that?" Bella asked as she started to empty all the bags._

"_It was Dr. Johnson." Bella stopped moving, slowly turning around to look at Edward, meeting his gaze. _

_Her eyes were guilty but she tried not to give it away._

"_Oh, what did he want?" she asked nonchalantly._

"_Oh, he only had a few questions; I couldn't give him any answers and to be honest, I would like get some. Care to tell me, Bella, why you didn't show for your twelve-week appointment with Dr. Johnson?" Edward asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Bella._

"_Yes and no," Bella said, honestly, in a leveled voice, turning back to the groceries._

"_He said he had time to see you tomorrow, at two; I said you will be there."_

"_What will the date be tomorrow?" Bella asked, casually. _

"_March 23."_

"_Ok, two o'clock tomorrow, Thursday 23 of March." With all the groceries put away, Bella started to make breakfast, avoiding Edward so he wouldn't see her unshed tears._

_But he had enough._

"_Damn it Bella," he roared and grabbed Bella by her arms, spinning her around so he could look her in her eyes. Her glassy eyes broke his heart but he needed answers. "Do you not want this child?" he whispered, laying a hand on her barely swollen abdomen._

"_I do want it, don't ever doubt that," she whispered._

"_Then why didn't you show up to your appointment? He demanded to know._

"_I wanted, I needed you there with me," she whispered looking down._

"_It's not a good enough reason," Edward explained in a soft voice, lifting her head with a finger under her chin._

"_To me it is, Edward. We went a month and a half without knowing what was growing inside me. When I first got here, Sarah, Jacobs mother, made an appointment with Dr. Johnson for me for a checkup but when I laid there, looking at the ceiling has he probed around, all I could think was how much I missed you. I think I saw our baby for the first time that day but I can't remember it; I wasn't there at all." _

"_I will come with you tomorrow and every appointment you'll have," Edward promised, hugging Bella tight to his chest._

**Flashback ends**

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Johnson asked Bella and Edward.

Edward was holding Bella's hand as Dr. Johnson moved the wand over her slightly swollen belly.

"No!" Bella said quickly, just as Edward said yes.

"Son, let me tell you that if she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby yet, you won't know it before she does," Dr. Johnson assured Edward after cleaning Bella's belly, clapping Edward on his shoulder before he walked out.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

"Don't you dare to peak!" Bella demanded as she led Edward into the living room.

"I won't," he laughed.

Edward hadn't been in the dining room or the living room for two months, just as Bella hadn't been able to sleep in their bedroom for those two months.

The reason why was because they wanted different things for the house so they decided that Bella would have free reigns in the dining room and living room but only if Edward was allowed to have free reigns in a room too. He was allowed to pick a room and because he wanted to do something nice for Bella, and at the same time mess with her, he chose the bedroom. For two weeks, Bella had been dying to go into the bedroom and have a peak but she managed to hold herself back.

"Can I look now?" Edward asked just as Bella removed the sheet that had been hanging in the doorway that lead from the hall and into the living room.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, pulling down the scarf she had tied around his head to cover his eyes.

Edward was silent and she watched him, biting her lip nervously; she really hoped that he would like it.

The dark living room was completely changed. The walls were painted in a soft and pale yellow, the ceiling and all the lists were painted white. The once ugly wood floor was now covered with a light sand colored carpet. Everything was changed and the furniture's were replaced with nice but cheap furniture's from Ikea. On the wall into the dining room hang a flat screen with a big light grey couch in front of it. At the opposite side stood a chair for Bella. It was huge and in a color that matched the wall, it was filled with purple and white pillows and big, soft, dark purple blanket. The wall into the hall was now covered and white shelf, the wall a big bookshelf in itself.

"Say something," Bella pleaded when Edward just stared at everything.

"It's…"

"If you don't like we can change it, it isn't that important to me," Bella explained in a rush when Edward didn't finish his sentence.

"Bella, it's beautiful," he assured her, kissing her softly on her lips.

"Thank God," she sighed and almost sagged against him.

"Now, are you going to show me the dining room?" Edward asked, making Bella beam as she took his hand to led him over to the sheet that covered the door into the living room. When she pulled, she relived a bigger opening between the two rooms and from the look on Edward's face, she had done right by doing it.

"A good start," Edward murmured before Bella pushed him through the door.

The dining room was painted in a light powder blue color and the white trims followed into there as in the living room. Instead of buying all new furniture's for the dining room, Bella had used the big oak table from the house in Everett. The floor was painted white and it was minimal with furniture's in the room but still beautiful and cozy.

"Bella," Edward started and Bella started to bite her lip nervously again. "You've outdone yourself," he sighed, pulling Bella to him and hugging her tightly.

"Now, will you let me see our bedroom?" Bella asked after kissing him.

He took her hand and led her with him up the stairs, taking them slowly since Bella now was six month pregnant and Edward felt that he had to protect her from everything.

He took Bella's breath away when he opened the door to their bedroom. The room was decorated in earth colors, a big mahogany bed covered in a chocolate colored bedspread and creamy white pillows. It looked so inviting that Bella wanted to just collapse on it.

"Please tell me I've done something right," Edward begged and Bella had to laugh before she kissed him with as much passion she could, slowly pushing him backwards, still attached to his lips.

As his legs hit the edge of the bed, she pushed him down on the bed

"Edward," she said in a soft voice. "Make love to me."

~O~O~O

Things went forward slowly from there on but suddenly Bella found herself eight months pregnant. She was over the moon that it soon was over and she would be able to hold her little baby in her arms, instead of carrying it inside her body. She knew that Edward was looking forward to that day too, more than anything, though he kept telling her that seeing her pregnant was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he didn't want it to end any time soon.

She knew that he was getting tired of all her cravings, except from one. Bella had developed a good appetite for sex, for making love with her husband almost every night. She enjoyed sometimes tiring him out but she also found herself more and more tired as the weight of the baby was starting to kill her back.

One night, in July, when Edward was out to buy one of Bella's cravings, something neither Edward nor Bella would have foreseen, nothing they would have thought would happen in their quiet street, happened.

The sound of glass breaking woke Bella from her deep slumber on the couch. The house was dark apart from the light in the hall.

The sound of glass breaking was followed by the sound of someone stepping on broken glass. With her heart in her throat, Bella got up from the couch carefully, trying her best not to make any noises.

Fumbling for her phone on the coffee table, Bella noticed a stream of light coming from the kitchen. The light from the flashlight almost blinded Bella but she managed to get up from the couch and into the hall before anyone could have seen her.

Tip toeing into the kitchen, Bella grabbed a pan, holding it tightly as she leaned against the wall, listening to the footsteps, trying to judge where they were coming from.

She lifted the pan high when she saw the stram of light from the flashlight coming into the kitchen. With a hope that she was strong enough, she brought it down on the intruders head, only knocking him out.

She fumbled long with her phone before she managed to call the police, then Edward, begging him to get home as fast as he could. As she shut her phone, the intruder moved and without thinking, Bella grabbed a knife from the counter and sat down on him, holding it to his throat.

Apparently, she had managed to hit pretty hard as he didn't even try to fight but moaned in pain and muttered several times that he couldn't breath as Bella was almost sitting on his chest, eight months pregnant.

When he was starting to wheeze, Bella moved off him and sat on her knees next to him, making sure that he could see the big knife she was holding. He lay still until the police came, with an ambulance, and Edward stormed through the front door as they were putting him on a gurney.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch, hugging her close to his body as he kissed her forehead again and again.

The police informed them that they had to get a statement from Bella but they had to do it at the police station. Edward was against it as he wanted Bella to rest but he didn't have a choice but to follow the police's orders.

As Edward helped Bella up, both of them felt something warm by their feet and when they looked down, Bella's yoga pants were soaked as for her socks. They didn't even have time to blink before Bella curled over her belly and grunted.

"I think we have to wait with the statement," Edward told the police as he helped Bella out to the car.

~O~O~O

"I need you to push for me Bella," Dr. Johnson instructed and Bella gripped Edwards hand tightly before she pushed as hard as she could.

"It hurts," she cried as she fell back in the bed, almost out of any kind of force in her body, exhausted to the bone.

"I want to say I know, love, but I can't," Edward tried to sooth her but failed.

"Alright Bella, one more push and the baby will be out," Dr. Johnson smiled at her before he focused on the baby again.

Bella screamed, her face flushed and red as a lobster, and pushed one last time. As she fell back in the bed, the room was filled with the cries from a new born baby girl. Edward followed the nurse who had his little girl and watched as she was cleaned up.

In the bed, Bella's vision was starting to get blurry and she felt weak. She wasn't able to call out for Edward before everything went black for her.

"She's bleeding!" Dr. Johnson called and Edward's head snapped to Bella, who was lying in the bed, pale and possibly in danger of dying.

"What's happening?" Edward rushed over to Bella, taking her hand.

"Get him out of here!" Dr. Johnson ordered and a nurse led Edward out of the room.

In the waiting room, he called his family, which were on their way to Forks to see the new baby, and informed them that Bella was bleeding but that was all he knew.

"I don't know anything other than Dr. Johnson said something about Bella bleeding after they had started cleaning up our little baby. She was pale as a ghost, mother," Edward sighed into the phone, trying to control himself so he wouldn't burst out crying. "I don't know what we got, I don't know if I got a girl to spoil rotten or a boy to play catch with," he whispered into the phone before they said their goodbyes.

Edward didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for someone to come to him, to tell him that Bella was alright, that he could see his baby. He was about hit the wall when he saw his mother rushing down the hall to where he was sitting, bringing him into her arms. His father was hot in his wife's heels and he sat down on the other side of Edward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The rest of the family gathered around and they waited in silence, until Carlisle had enough.

He suddenly stormed off and it didn't take long before he came back with a doctor who could give Edward some answers.

"How is she? Is she alright? Can I see her?" he jumped to his feet when he saw the doctor with his father and question after question rushed out of his mouth.

"Mr. Cullen, I like to talk to alone. Follow me, please," mutely, Edward followed the unknown doctor.

When they were alone and could talk privately, the unknown doctor introduced himself as Dr. Snow. He was an elderly, balding, man with white hair.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife had a bleeding," he started and Edward could barely nod for him to continue. "Apparently she had a rift in her vaginal walls that got worse and tore open when your daughter was born. We've done all we could but because of the blood lose, she's at the moment unconscious and very unstable."

"Can I see her?" Edward barely managed to get out.

"Yes, you can but only for a short time and only you. Your family has to wait until your wife is stable." Edward could hear very clearly that Dr. Snow wanted to add "_IF__ she do get stable." _but he didn't say anything other than thanking him.

When he entered the room where Bella was lying, he almost broke down by the sight of her; her body so small and fragile.

Sitting down next to her bed, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Wake up, Bella," he whispered. "I love you so much, please, wake up."


	21. Chapter 19: The End

The End…

I had no idea why I was doing this, walking down the hall at the hospital but I guess I was following my heart, or maybe it was just my gut.

I walked and walked till I came to a window. A man was standing there, with his back to me. He didn't move as I walked up to him and stopped. I looked into the window and just stared.

The man who had broken into our house was lying on the other side of the glass. It looked as if he was in a coma, and he was hocked up to so many machines.

"He's my cousin," the man next to me said and turned to look at him.

"Jacob," I gasped, tears springing to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need to correct myself," he suddenly said and I looked at him in confusion. "He was my cousin." I turned to look at the man in coma again but this time a whole team of doctors were in the room with him, trying to save him.

"He was my cousin until you killed him."

I was crying now, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I never meant for this to happen, Jacob, I swear!" when I turned to him, he was gone and I was looking through a new window, this time looking at rows on rows with cribs, someo of them holding a baby.

I scanned through them all, hoping that my eyes would catch something familiar, like green eyes, brown eyes, reddish hair.

I found no such baby.

I was about to turn away when a cry came from one of the babies and I turned back to see who it was.

_**Baby girl Cullen**_

Baby girl Cullen, that's all it stood but I knew it was mine, it was my little girl.

On her head was thick brown hair with a small hint of red in it but I couldn't see her eyes.

"Is she yours?" I turned to see a woman dressed in the same as me; a hospital gown and a robe.

"Yes," I answered her dreamily.

"Where's your husband?"

"He's…" I paused. "I don't know…"

Suddenly she was gone too and all there was left was an empty hallway and in the end I could see Edward, holding something in his arms.

"Edward?" I called and he waved at me.

I started to run towards him but my abdomen hurt when I did it so I slowed down till I was walking but he didn't come closer. It seemed as if he only got further and further away but then I heard my baby cry. It was close and when I turned to look, he was behind me, holding our little girl in his arms.

I was lying in a bed, looking at him, smiling but when I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him, he cut me off.

"Wake up Bella," he whispered and I looked at him in confusion. "I love you Bella, so much, please wake up."

"I am awake Edward," I answered him but he didn't listen.

"Bella, just wake up, for our little girls sake; she needs you." Then he was gone, he and my little girl, replaced by nothing but whiteness.

~O~O~O

"Shhh," I coed, rocking her back and forth in my arms. "Daddy's here," I whispered as her cries died down.

I was here and I would never leave her, ever. I would die for her, do anything for her; I loved here so much that it hurt, it hurt to look at her, her brown hair and her one brown eye.

Her cries died down, the only sound coming from her was a soft hum now and then.

As I closed the door behind me, the baby call in my hands, I glanced down where our bedroom was. Sighing, I crossed the hall and went to the guestroom instead, falling down on the bed without taking my clothes off.

Tomorrow was going to be hard.

~O~O~O

"Age is just a number they say. I used to disagree with them. It was nine years between us but I didn't care. Nothing mattered when she was around, nothing but her."

"She wasn't long in my life, none of our lives, but no one has ever done such an impact on me as she did. We had our misunderstandings and she hated me to being with. I guess that it's kind of a shock for some of you but yes, she hated me in the beginning. But I loved her from the moment I laid my eyes on her and I told her so again and again." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and all our good times flashed before me.

"I knew everything about her but she kept surprising me with this little things, like the first time she said she loved me, a simple gesture now and then to show her affection in her own way or simply just by being herself."

"We will miss her, more than anything, and I still need her, we need her. I can't even cook," some laughed, awkwardly. "She knew how to make a man happy when it came to food and you didn't even have to ask her to make something; she loved to cook and on several occasions, she could appear in front of me with a sandwich, cookies, oh, I'm going to miss those…" I couldn't take it any longer.

"I didn't treat her right," my mother started. "I was so glad that my son had found someone, even though she was so young, younger than I perhaps would like, and she seemed like such a nice girl, with a heart of gold. I got carried away when we were asked to help with the wedding. Suddenly, she was just a child in my eyes, a child that didn't know what she wanted. I ruined her wedding," mother sighed. "I ruined what would be the best day of her life and I never said sorry. I am a poor excuse of a mother in law. Instead of doing what was right, I hurt that little girl more deeply than I can bear. I loved her like daughter from the moment I met her and saw how sweet she was, how she would change Edward, and I never told." My mother broke down and father helped her down.

Next was Alice.

"She was my best friend, she always was, and she always will be. When I left her back in New York, for love, things just slipped away. She had met Jasper but I never called, only an email now and then, telling her how happy I was. Not once did I tell her about the rest of my family, not once did I ask her how she was and not once did I visit her." Alice cried. "I owe her so much," she whispered.

Next was Rose and Em.

"We barely got know her but I saw what difference she did with Edward. She did more in this short time than anyone of us was able to do; she gave him life back. Edward has always been an asshole, sorry for my language, but finally he grew softer, all thanks to that little squirt that suddenly showed up in our lives."

"I didn't get to know her well but she sure was something, Alice told me so time and time again," Jasper said. "Never in the time I've know my little Alice, I have never seen someone mean so much for her, she even out-ranks me."

It was my turn again and with my little girl in my arms, I stood at the podium and with my back to every, I kneeled down.

"Bella, you've made me the happiest man that have ever walked this earth," I hugged my little girl closer. "We will need you, always, but we will get through this. I love you and so does our little daughter. I promise you that, she will always know who her mother is and how much I loved her and always will.

~O~O~O

**Four years later**

"What is it sweetheart?" I kneeled in front of her.

"They pick on me," she mumbled.

"What did they do, sweetheart?"

"They say my name is stupid," she crossed her arms and pouted like the four year old she was, just like her mother.

"Have I told you that you look so much like your mommy when you pout like that?" I whispered, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head and I sat down on the couch, bringing her into my arms.

"You do and in fact, you are named after her, and her mommy, your grandmother," I explained for her, leaning back in the couch so she could curl up. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Annabell Marie Isabella Cullen."

"That's correct," I hugged close. "And what do we, your family, call you?"

"Little swan," she mumbled, burying her face in the crock of my neck.

"Yes, little swan. Before mommy married daddy, her name was Swan, not Cullen, therefor, you are called little swan because you look so much alike her. Mommy's name was Isabella Marie, just like your name, and her mother was called Renée Annabell Swan."

"Just like me," she mumbled.

"Yes, sweetheart. Now, it's time for bed," there was no protest as I lifted her up and carried her to bed.

~O~O~O

"Daddy?" my little girl were pocking her eggs, a pout plastered on her face.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we see mommy today?" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart, of course we can," I smiled at her.

"Will aunty and uncle come too?"

"Of course they will."

"Ma and pa too?"

"Everyone will be there, sweetheart, I promise."

~O~O~O

"Miss you mommy," little swan whispered, laying her flower down. Kissing the tips of her fingers, she touched her cheek, then lips.

"Come one, sweetheart, I think daddy want to be alone with mommy," my mother and father took my little swan with them, my brothers and sisters following them.

"We really do miss, my love," I whispered, sitting down in front of her. "Little swan is being teased because of her name but I explained to her that her name was beautiful. She's so smart, Bella, taking after you," I cried. "I know it's gone four years but it can take a hundred years before I will forget you, it will take forever."

"Daddy!" little swan cried, running to me with an ice cone in her hand, a smile on her lips.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, dabbing my cheeks with a hanky.

"Did mommy like ice cleam?" she asked, dropping the 'r' in cream.

"She did, sweetheart."

"What kind?" she asked, sitting down in my lap, licking her own ice cream.

"Chocolate, just like you."

"Good," she stated, licking her ice cream again and again.

"Can I have some?" I asked her and she nodded. As she brought it closer to my mouth, she smeared it on my chin.

"Oh you little," she squealed and jumped from my lap and ran to hide behind a tree. Laughing, I chased her till she dropped her ice cream. She cried but I bought her a new one, a bigger one and her smile grew back on her face.

**Isabella Marie Cullen, born Swan, died giving birth to her daughter, Annabell Marie Isabella Cullen aka Little Swan. Edward never forgot her, he never stopped loving her and even though he was out on several dates, he never found a new one. His family, and Jacob and Sam, moved to Forks when Edward couldn't move back to Everett, leave the house Bella had loved so much. They helped him with little swan and she grew up to be just as beautiful as her mother, and just as smart. With her one brown eye and one mixed, she was Edward's little diamond, his little gemstone and he did everything he could for her, spoiling her rotten. She was never affected by it and grew up to be headstrong and down to earth.**


	22. Chapter 20: Alternative Ending

**Alternative ending**

**AN: I'm sorry for my language but I just want to say something to Madny, a girl who commented on my story, a girl who doesn't have an account here on . I really hope she'll read this. Mandy, fuck you! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, she wrote to me that she hate my story, that's I'm a bitch and should never write a story again. I know many of you will understand that I get a little upset and angry.**

**For all you others, who only have had good things to say about my story, even though a very few of you liked my ending, I do hope you all will like my alternative ending.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

"I need you to push for me Bella," Dr. Johnson instructed and Bella gripped Edwards hand tightly before she pushed as hard as she could.

"It hurts," she cried as she fell back in the bed, almost out of any kind of force in her body, exhausted to the bone.

"I want to say I know, love, but I can't," Edward tried to sooth her but failed.

"Alright Bella, one more push and the baby will be out," Dr. Johnson smiled at her before he focused on the baby again.

Bella screamed, her face flushed and red as a lobster, and pushed one last time. As she fell back in the bed, the room was filled with the cries from a new born baby girl. Edward followed the nurse, who had his little girl, and watched as she was cleaned up.

When the nurse had wrapped his little girl up in a pink blanket and laid her in his arms, Edward felt like the luckiest man on earth; nothing could tear him down.

Turning toward Bella, he couldn't help but give her a lazy smirk. Even covered in sweat and looking exhausted, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"A little girl," he whispered to her, sitting down next to her on the bed, carefully laying their little daughter on her chest.

"She's so small," Bella whispered, her voice hoarse.

"She beautiful," Edward whispered. "Just like you, my love."

They didn't get to hold their little girl for long before the nurse took her from them so Bella could rest.

"Don't leave," Bella murmured when Edward got out of her bed, thinking that she would need the space, but she didn't want him to leave her; she needed him to hold her as she slept.

"I won't," he promised, getting back into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. It didn't take long before Bella was asleep and Edward followed her not long after.

~O~O~O

"Welcome to the family, little baby girl Cullen," Carlisle said when her was able to hold his granddaughter.

The whole Cullen family had showed up the next day, with presents and all and little baby girl Cullen had gone from one person to the other. When it was Emmett's turn to hold, it seemed that everyone in the room was ready to snatch her out from his big and strong arms.

"Do you have a name for her?" Alice asked as she placed the little baby back in Bella's arms.

"We…" Bella started but Edward cut her off.

"I was thinking maybe Annabell," Edward said. "After your grandmother," he added, barely a whisper to Bella.

"How did you know she was named…" Bella started but once again, Edward cut her off.

"Annabell?" Edward asked and Bella nodded. "When you left-"

"You threw me out," Bella reminded him.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Anyway, I did some researched on you, on your family, because one night I remembered that I didn't know much about your family and I found out your grandmother was Annabell Swan. Yesterday, when Dr. Johnson announced that we had a girl, your grandmother's name was the first one to pop into my head."

"It was a very sweet gesture," Esme said, smiling warmly at both of them.

Esme had arrived before everyone else at the hospital and she had talked with Bella, asked her if she could forgive her for taking over her wedding. Bella couldn't say no when Esme was on the verge of crying and she had forgiven her fully.

"You're sure giving her a long name though," Emmett commented. "I'm for sure going to call her little swan."

"Little swan?" Edward asked as Bella laid Annabell in his arms.

"Yeah, because she looks like Bella with all that brown hair and since Bella's name was Swan before she married you and she's named after a Swan, little swan is fitting, don't ya think?" Emmett reasoning made sense though no one agreed on the nickname.

"Well, I think we should let the new parents have some time alone," Esme said a few but long minutes; it didn't take long before the room was empty apart from Bella and Edward, and of course their little girl, who was fast asleep in Edward's arms.

~O~O~O

"It's good to be home," Bella sighed, collapsing on the bed after changing into fresh clothes.

As soon they had entered the house, little Annabell in Bella's arms, Edward had rushed upstairs with Annabell's diaper bag and Bella's bag before he rushed back downstairs and took Annabell from Bella's arms and ordered her to take a shower or a bath, if she wanted, and get into some fresh clothes. He would change on Annabell and put her down for a nap before he would start the dinner.

Bella took her time, lathering herself in with her favorite soap, washing her hair thoroughly with her favorite shampoo and washing her face. It was refreshing and it felt like she had shed skin during the shower, though her belly was still intact and would be there for some time.

When she was finished and dressed, she collapsed on the bed and sighed to herself "It's good to be home."

Down in the kitchen, Edward trying to make Bella's favorite for dinner; homemade chicken kebabs, though so far, it wasn't going that well and after just twenty minutes, he gave up and decided to make tacos with chicken instead.

As he fried the chicken, he heard the shower stop and the bathroom door open and close. He was glad that Bella was home because those days he had been home alone while she was at the hospital, was not fun. Never had he been more bored but it helped to know that Bella would be home and they wouldn't be alone anymore.

Edward was about light the candles when he remembered that Bella should have been finished in the bathroom, dressed and by his side by now. With light feet, he walked the stairs and searched for Bella, first looking into the nursery but Bella wasn't there. He also checked the bathroom but yet again he came up empty. The last room was their bedroom and when he opened the door, he saw Bella on the bed, her feet hanging of the end of the bed, fully dressed, her hair wet.

She looked to peaceful that he couldn't wake her but lifted her carefully up and placed her under the cover, kissing her on the forehead, whispering that he loved her. As he stood up, he heard little Annabell cry over the baby monitor and he rushed to see to her before she would wake Bella.

He really hoped that she wasn't hungry yet because he didn't want to wake Bella before she was rested but when he lifted Annabell up, her cries immediately died down. When he tried to lay her back down, her crying picked up and he was forced by his little four day's old daughter to hold her till she calmed down enough to sleep, not that he minded but if she had such a hold of him already that his blood ran cold with just the thought about her dating.

With Annabell clinging to his shirt, he went back to the bedroom and laid down on top of the covers, next to Bella, and closed his eyes, one hand securely holding Annabell to his chest, the other holding Bella close to him.

~O~O~O

**4 years later**

"What is it, sweetheart?" Bella heard Edward say from the living room and went to see what was going on.

"They pick on me," Annabell mumbled, sitting on the edge of the couch, Edward kneeling in front of her, his back to Bella.

"What did they do?" Edward asked her.

"Thev say my name is stupid," she crossed her arms and pouted like the four year old she was. Her eyes were glassy with tears and Bella felt her own eyes water.

"Have I told you that you look just like your mommy when you pout like that?" Edward whispered to her, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head and Edward picked her up, sitting down in the couch with Annabell curled up on his lap.

"You do and in fact, you are named after mommy and her grandmother. Your great grandmother was named Annabell and mommy's name is Isabella Marie," Edward explained

"But little swan?" Annabell asked.

"That's Uncle Emmett, who decided to call you little swan since you look so much like mommy," Edward told her, hugging her close before he tickled her sides. Annabell squealed but when Edward stopped, she yawned.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," Bella said from the doorway and they both turned their head to look at Bella. Edward smiled but Annabell's eyes were heavy.

"I'll take her to bed," Edward said, getting up from the couch. He kissed Bella softly on the lips before he took Annabell to her room.

As Edward wrapped in Annabell, Bella got ready for bed but decided to surprise Edward. Stripping down till she was naked, like always, she laid on top of the covers instead of crawling under them, even though the November night was awfully cold.

Lying on her side, facing the door, she waited for Edward. The light was turned off so when Edward would enter the room, he would get a surprise but when he came, he didn't turn on the light. Bella could barely make out the outline of him but she saw that he was getting undressed too. But he ruined her surprise some.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Turn on the light," she whispered huskily.

He did as she told him too and when he turned back to the bed his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of a naked Bella.

"Bella…" was all he managed to get out but Bella could see that he enjoyed the sight.

Getting to her knees, she reached out for him, taking hold of his hard member. A small tug made him fall to his knees on the bed and wordlessly, he followed Bella as she moved till she was in the middle of the bed. When she stopped, so did he.

"Take me," she whispered in his ear before she laid down on her back, spreading her legs for him.

"With pleasure," he whispered back, covering her body with his, kissing her till they both were breathless.

And he took her, with love. Their movements were desperate but loving at the same time and Edward didn't slow down before Bella almost collapsed on top of him. Just then he pulled out and wrapped his arms around Bella, kissing her forehead softly, murmuring that he loved her before he pulled the covers over them.

He was almost asleep when he felt Bella move and kiss his chest.

"Edward," she whispered.

He was too tired to answer but nodded his head.

"I'm pregnant.

_The End_


	23. Chapter 21: Thank you note

**I know the story is finished and yet, new chapters keep on coming. This though, isn't a chapter but a thank you note to everyone.**

**I want to thank everyone for all your supporting comments and you have all made sure that I will keep writing, though maybe not always based on Twilight but on my own mind and experiences. And I think it will please you all to know that I'm already working on a very short story based on Twilight, with Bella and Edward.**

_**DevilsWriter, I owe you a lot and I want to please you all with good stories.**_


	24. The Bet

_**AN: This is a taste of a story that I have been spinning around in my head for a few weeks now but before I actually started the real work on it, I wanted to know if it could be something someone would read. I would like a review or two before I consider sharing it with the world.**_

_**DevilsWriter**_

"Why the hell should I come with you? Have you forgotten about your roommate? The guy I humiliated in front of the whole campus? I'm pretty sure that he hates me now and if he ever sees e again, he'll kill me with his bare hands."

"You don't have to be so dramatic you know. And Bella, you're coming with me because I'm pretty sure that the guys out there will be the reason for your death."

"If he wants me to leave, Jasper, I'll leave."

"I know Bella but I also know that he won't kick you out after I've talked with him. But you're lucky; he's not coming home before tomorrow night."


End file.
